


The Mansion at the Floor

by Amazing_Grace



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Haunted mansion, iDOLM@STER, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_Grace/pseuds/Amazing_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't have been there. No one ever should have been there. But they wouldn't listen to those growing feelings of fear, and now...<br/>The idols accept a challenge from Jupiter to visit a haunted mansion. If they can survive one week and make it out alive, they will have proven themselves, but...<br/>The idols will not make it out of this one without a miracle. And they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Things that Haunt Us-All

It was a normal day in the agency.  
Or at least, it was for the idols of 765 Productions.   
Those who looked on would definitely find the day abnormal. 876 Productions was currently practicing for a duel-agency performance with some of the idols while the rest of them yelled back-and-forth with 961 Production’s Jupiter boys.  
“Please, you 765 idols couldn’t survive a day in that old house!” Touma snapped. “I’ll bet you couldn’t even survive a minute!”  
“We could too!” Iori snapped back, clenching her fists furiously by her side. “I’ll bet we could survive a whole week!”  
“Even with all the random natural disasters? Not to mention the monsters guarding the gate, the invisible ghosts, oh, and there’s the fires, the buildings, even the field up north is plagued with unending thunderstorms…” Hokuto counted off. He nodded. “Definitely a danger, that old mansion…”  
“How would you know?” Ritsuko lashed.  
“Simple, we’ve been there!” Shouta laughed. “And all three of us survived~.”  
“Unfortunately,” Iori muttered.  
“If we could do it, then obviously a bunch of top idols like you could accomplish it easily, right?” Touma purred sarcastically, leaning down so he was at eye-level with Iori.  
“You little…OK, you know what? Fine! We’ll go to the mansion, we’ll survive for a whole week, and we’ll all come back alive!” Iori announced. “Idols! Front and center!”  
“Iorin, no one’s gonna listen to you,” Ami sighed.  
“IDOLS! FRONT AND CENTER!” Ritsuko demanded. Every idol in the building immediately assembled.  
“That’s our Demon General!” Mami laughed. “Yes, sir! What do you need from Mami and Ami today?”  
Ritsuko shot Jupiter a glare, which Shouta returned with a smile, Hokuto with a nod, and Touma with a sarcastic grin. She faced her idols.   
“…Producer, you too.”  
Producer slowly emerged. “What’s up, Ritsuko?”  
“There’s a ‘haunted mansion’ up the street from here.”  
Makoto and Yukiho instantly stiffened.  
“We’re going there.”  
The two aforementioned idols whimpered.  
“For a week.”  
“Are you nuts?!” Makoto cried. “We can’t stay at a haunted mansion for a week! We’ll…well, I don’t know what will happen, but I promise it won’t be good!”  
“Well, those three did it,” Ritsuko said calmly, jerking her head at Jupiter. “And if they can do it, we can do it. Right?”  
“Can we come?!” Ai gasped excitedly. “I wanna go! I wanna go, I wanna go! Can we pleeeaaase~?”  
“Ai-san!” Eri hissed. “D-don’t get us involved in this!”  
“You can come if you want,” Ritsuko invited. “Come on, Cous~! It’ll be nice cousinly bonding time.”  
“Cousinly bonding time in a haunted mansion where we will likely die,” Ryo added seriously.  
Ritsuko laughed. “It’s just a regular mansion! Relax,” she sighed. “I promise you you’ll be safe. Now let’s go, the entrance is down by the water. Right?”  
Hokuto nodded. “Do you remember the words?”  
“Something like…we summon the demented door, haunted mansion at the floor, open up and pull us in, feed upon our every sin. Right?”  
“That’s what the legend—I mean, our experiences—say,” Shouta said, shrugging.  
Makoto gulped. “…those are some…creepy words…”  
“We’ll be fine!” Ritsuko insisted with a chuckle. “Now! Let’s go!”


	2. Scare 1: The Demented Door-All

Ritsuko led the idols down by the water, confidence in her step and a smile on her face. Along the way, they’d picked up the presidents, Kuroi, Takagi, and Ishikawa. The large group of seventeen people was waiting to perform their chant and enter the mansion—considering there really was a mansion after all.  
“You roaches are lucky to have me along,” Kuroi laughed heartily. “Why, without my genius in this area—in _every_ area—you wouldn’t survive past a minute!”  
Takagi silenced him with a elbow to the ribs. “Is everyone ready now? First time’s the charm, now. All together!”  
The idols and staff took deep breaths and extended hands if they needed them. The words echoed in their minds and pushed at their lips, trying desperately to escape so they could do their duty and summon the entrance to the mansion. Takagi struck up a conductor’s pose and summoned them all at once, and at last, the words were spoken from every mouth:  
 _“We open the demented door  
Haunted mansion at the floor  
Open up and pull us in  
Feed upon our every sin.” _  
Takagi applauded their good work. “Now we wait and hope for the best.”  
Yukiho scooted closer to Makoto, who held her tightly.  
Eri and Ryo clouded together with Ai to await the results.  
Miki grabbed Iori’s hand and clung to Producer with her other arm.  
And then, slowly, the water began churning, drawing back, one wave at a time, until a giant tsunami formed in front of the assembled idols. A collective gasp sprang through the air, followed by a collection of screams, and then they all took off running.   
“No!” Takagi yelled. “Come back! Stay together or we’ll get separated!”  
“Takagi-shachou, if we don’t get out of here, we’ll die before we reach the entrance to the mansion!” Ritsuko screamed.  
“Don’t you see, Akizuki-kun? This is the entrance to the mansion!” Takagi corrected calmly. “Now, come along, boys and girls. And boyish-girls. And girly-boys.”  
Makoto and Ryo exchanged a slightly-irritated glance.  
“Stay together— _stay together!_ ”  
They were the last words the idols and staff heard before the wave crashed down on top of them and they were swept into the sea.  
Ritsuko reached around desperately, trying to grab hold of anyone she could. She felt hands latch onto hers and gripped them as tightly as she could as the idols, both male and female, tumbled around violently beneath the waves.  
 _There’s no mansion here!_ Ritsuko thought hopelessly. _This was suicide! We’re going to  
drown! _  
It was the last thought she had before the breath fled from her lungs all at once, as though someone had gone in and stolen it, and she gasped, fading slowly from consciousness.

XxXxX

When Ritsuko awoke, she was lying in a field of—wait.   
Ritsuko had awoken.  
She was alive.  
But were the others?  
“Ryo?” she yelled. “Ryo! Are you alive?”  
“I’m over here, Ritsuko-neechan!” her cousin’s voice responded. It was immediately followed by loud coughs, moans, and the occasional yell. Ritsuko sat up groggily and looked around. The idols and the staff were all lying there in the field, somehow perfectly dry, and alive. She got on her hands and knees and crawled in the direction she’d heard Ryo’s voice, eventually finding the boy lying, unharmed, on the grass beside Eri and Ai.   
“Are you hurt?” she asked gently.  
Ryo sat up, slowly, and shook his head. “I’m just a little shaken. Are you?”  
“Fine, fine…maybe a bit bruised, and my lungs…my lungs hurt.”  
Ryo nodded slowly. “Is…everyone else here? Are they alive?”  
Ritsuko nodded back and reached up to her nose to make sure her glasses were still there. They were. Judging by the fact she could see Ryo clearly, she guessed they were also unbroken. She let out a long sigh.  
“Is everyone alright?” Takagi called.  
A few people responded with a “yes”. Some just moaned. A couple (Ritsuko had a good idea of who) were too busy crying to say anything.  
“Good, we’re all here,” Takagi sighed. “Come on, stand up, now…let’s be on our way…”  
“On our way already?” Chihaya muttered. “We were supposed to stay for a week.”  
“We were,” Takagi confirmed, “but then I found out this place was actually real. And any haunted mansion that requires you to almost drown in order to enter it is obviously bad news.”  
“I told you!” Makoto shot out. “But no one ever listens to the Prince, eh?”  
“Relax, Kikuchi-kun,” Takagi ordered, surprisingly calm. He pointed towards the gate, an ornate fencing guarded on either side by two stone gargoyles. The statues were facing the opposite direction so that no one could see their faces, but to Ritsuko, their menacing lion’s bodies, their large, folded-in demon wings, and their two large, fearsome horns were enough to convince her that they were very frightening.  
“We’ll exit through that gate, find the well that’s supposed to get us out, and say the chant backwards, and we’ll get home. Easy!” Takagi continued.  
“We can lead the charge,” Ishikawa added, “so you kiddos don’t get worried. And if something jumps out at us, we’ll protect you!”  
“There were supposed to be monsters guarding the entrance,” Kuroi scoffed. “All I see are those—”  
“Gargemons!” Ai cut in excitedly. “Get it? ‘Cause they’re gargoyles, but they kinda look like demons, see?”  
“…whatever, kid,” Kuroi muttered. “Some monsters.”  
“They look awfully monstrous to me,” Takane observed.  
“Whatever!” Kuroi sighed. “Come on! Let’s get out of this dump.”  
The presidents took the lead and led the group towards the gate. Ritsuko cast a glance over her shoulder at the mansion behind her.  
It was huge, at least three stories high. There were smaller buildings scattered throughout the grounds, some only one floor and some that were larger. It was dark, so Ritsuko couldn’t see everything, but she guessed that the towering mansion was made of all white marble, as most mansions were. There was a sign on one of the smaller buildings that read “Infirmary”, another that said “Butcher House”, and one that read “Slave Quarters”.  
 _Where the heck are we?_ Ritsuko thought. _This isn’t Japan, is it? Did Japan ever even have slaves? What other country did?_  
Her thoughts ended when she felt Ryo tugging on her sleeve and she looked over to see the young boy pulling her along with the others. Apparently she had frozen to the spot while observing the mansion. She hurriedly picked up the pace to keep up with the others.   
A feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her that this would only mark the beginning of their terrors, but she pushed it away. After all, what was the worst that could happen?   
An eerie voice seemed to answer her question, carried in the arms of a nonexistent wind…  
 _You’re about to find out._


	3. Scare 2: The First of Many Terrors-All

“Follow us, you guys!” Takagi called.  
Iori clutched Miki’s hand a little harder, purely in worry, of course. It wasn’t like she, the great and rich Iori-chan, was scared or anything. And she especially wasn’t scared for any particular blonde. That would be ridiculous. She was merely apprehensive.  
“Deko-chan, calm down,” Miki piped. “Shachou said we’d be fine. Miki believes him. You should too.”  
“I’m not scared!” Iori huffed defensively. …Well, maybe a little…  
Miki giggled. “There are no monsters, see? Just those funny-looking…gargemons, right? Miki thinks that’s a cute name.”  
“…Don’t call me Deko-chan!” Iori snapped at last, apparently just realizing that Miki had used her nickname past her fear…excuse me, her _apprehension._  
“Deko-chan, you’re slow.”  
“Don’t. Call me. Deko-chan.”  
Takagi slowly unhooked the gate. Iori peered around everyone’s shoulders to get a better look. She watched the presidents slowly emerge onto the path beyond.  
Her heart started pounding. She couldn’t explain it, but Iori’s heart would not stop pounding in her chest. She moved closer to Miki, whimpering slightly. Miki squeezed her hand and suddenly seemed very stiff and solemn.  
 _One, two steps on the path. Three. Bu-bump. Bu-bump._  
Iori took a deep breath to try to calm herself, but it didn’t work. Her hands were shaking, her knees were wobbling, and suddenly all she wanted to do was fall to the ground and cry.  
 _Four steps. Five steps. Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Look at you, you miserable, frightened human._  
What was that voice in her head? What was that feeling in her stomach? Why weren’t the presidents feeling the same? They trudged on ahead, but the idols and the rest of the staff stayed behind for some reason. Iori’s feet felt heavy and her throat hurt from holding in her tears. She forced herself to keep walking.  
 _Six, seven, eight, why are you pausing? Keep walking. Nine. Ten. Bu-bump. Bu-bump._  
 _You’re going to die here._  
The gargemons. The gargemons were changing, were gaining color. They were moving.  
And they were heading straight for the presidents.  
Iori screamed and fell backwards, furiously scrambling away, but it was too late for the three adults on the path. The gargemons screeched, a horrid, otherwordly cry that left Iori frozen to the spot. She screamed again, and again, and heard the others joining in. It was all she could do.  
The presidents turned in time to have the gargemons leap upon them, their cries echoing through the sky. Takagi was left standing as one gargemon knocked Ishikawa to the floor and tore at her neck with its long, pointed beak, and the other one locked its jaws on Kuroi’s shoulder, tearing out flesh with its curled claws. Ishikawa barely had time to let out a single scream before the gargemon with the beak bit into her stomach, tore out her flesh, left her bleeding. It bit into her stomach and tore the organ to bits, eating her slowly, painfully…and the other gargemon was no different.  
Iori watched in horror as the monster literally ripped Kuroi in half, across his abdomen, then eagerly began feasting on his legs. Kuroi’s mouth hung open in shock, his terrified expression locked there in his death.  
Takagi only watched them.  
“RUN, SHACHOU!” Iori screamed, begging him to hear her voice. He looked at her, his eyes full of consternation, but he didn’t speak. It was as though he were frozen to the spot.   
And perhaps he was, for he didn’t even flinch as the gargemons leapt upon him and ripped his eyes out of their sockets, then eagerly began eating away at his chest. His throat. His everything.  
It was disgusting, but Iori couldn’t look away.  
 _What are you waiting for, human? Close the gate. Lock the gate, or they’ll get you too. Nihihi!_  
That was her voice. That was her own, twisted, horrible voice. She gulped. Lock the gate. Lock the gate.   
_Somebody lock the gate!_  
“Run!” she shouted instead. “EVERYBODY, RUN!”  
Everyone heard her, it seemed. They all scrambled to their feet and ran, screaming, away from the gate, away from the very thing that could save their lives.  
Everyone except Makoto.  
It seemed that the boyish idol was the only one who could actually get her brain to listen to her. She charged towards the gate, towards the gargemons that were finishing their feasts, towards the barricade that would rescue their lives. Gritting her teeth, tears spilling from her eyes, but a rock-solid resolve in her heart, Makoto reached over and pulled the gate closed.  
The gargemons were alerted. They sat bolt upright and whirled furiously towards Makoto as the black-haired girl worked on locking the gate past her shaking hands.  
 _That’s it! Lock the gate! Makoto, lock that gate!_  
That was what Iori wanted to do. She wanted to yell encouragement. What she said instead was, “You idiot! Are you trying to die?! RUN!”  
Makoto responded with a loud, choked crying sound. Iori could almost feel her terror as she continued trying at the gate. The gargemons launched themselves at her, and for a moment, Iori thought she was going to witness another horrible death. But then Makoto’s fist snapped up and made contact with the beaked one’s face, sending it crashing against the other and both monsters tumbling to the ground. Makoto wiped her eyes and returned to locking the gate. She quickly slid the bolt in place, at long last, and immediately fell onto the ground beneath her, frozen in a state of absolute petrification, as she stared up at the snarling gargemons.   
The creatures climbed onto the gate.  
They climbed onto it.  
“You lied to me!” Iori cried to the voice in her head.  
 _Maybe I did. You are going to die anyways. You’re all going to die,_ it responded cruelly.  
Iori opened her mouth to scream at Makoto to just get away, but then the gargemons paused; they looked around, at each other, down to the gate they were perched on, then seemed to sense that it was locked and crawled onto their stone podiums. They crouched there, unmoving, and slowly faded back into their stone state.   
Iori just sat, staring, breathing heavily, her heart pounding. Makoto wasn’t moving, but Iori could hear her crying, so she knew she was still alive. The idols remained still for a few more minutes, then Yukiho suddenly thundered across the field and crashed into Makoto, knocking her to her side.  
“Makoto-chan, are you alright?!” she gasped, her face almost as fearful as her best friend’s.  
Makoto said nothing; she only threw her arms around Yukiho and sobbed loudly into her shoulder. Yukiho held her tenderly.  
“It’s OK, Makoto-chan. You did it. They’re gone.”  
“I…I did it,” Makoto echoed. She sniffled. “I did it.”  
“Yes.”  
Iori stood, shakily, on legs that seemed almost foreign to her, and walked towards the two. She crouched beside them.  
“How did you do that?” she breathed. “I…I would have done it myself, but…my mind…my own brain…”  
Makoto slowly drew away from Yukiho’s embrace, wiping her eyes. “I have no idea,” she admitted. “I…I heard something telling me I had to lock the gate. And even though…even though I was the most terrified I’d ever been in my life, I knew I had to go do it. So…so I guess, I was half working against my desire to just run like the rest of you and half just acting without thinking. Are you OK?”  
Iori nodded slowly. “The voice—my voice—I think it’s gone.”  
“You’re a hero, Makoto-chan,” Yukiho added.  
Makoto sniffled and smiled weakly. “…thank you.”  
Iori stood and dusted off her clothes. “…We need to get back to the others, now. They’re probably worried.”  
“You care,” Makoto pointed out.  
“I…” Iori trailed off. “W-well, so what if I do? W-we’re all stuck here so we might as well…get along…”  
Yukiho smiled at her.   
“…Leave me alone.”  
She turned on her heels and stalked off to the rest of them. Miki ran to her.  
“Deko-chan! Is Makoto-kun alive?” she gasped, grabbing her shoulder.  
“She’s fine,” Iori told her. “…stop calling me that.”  
Miki giggled. “Miki is so glad. Are you alright, Deko-chan?”  
“I’m fi—”  
Iori was cut off by a loud rumble, the ground beneath her shaking, the trees moving. Her world was spinning. She collapsed onto the ground, the earth quaking…  
Earthquake. This was an earthquake.  
 _Natural disasters._  
She didn’t have time to finish the thought. Her brain shut down on its own. She could think, couldn’t see…everything was black…everything was spinning…  
 _You’re going to die, Minase Iori. Nihihi~!_


	4. Scare 3: Loneliness is Our Worst Nightmare-Eri and Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever worked with horror. It was begun a while ago, but I just recently finished it. It's a nice way to see how my writing has improved since about a year ago! My own original idea~. What do you guys think so far? The rest of the chapters will be published soon.)

 

Eri sat up slowly, feeling around for something, anything that would show her she was alive. Her hand touched something soft. She heard a loud yelp, then someone else sat up in front of her.

“Producer, I swear if that’s your hand…” The voice trailed off. “E-Eri? Eh…w-why are you touching my breast…?!”

“I-I’m so sorry!” Eri gasped, yanking her hand away. “I…I’m alive…”

“Yeah, apparently…” 

Eri looked over at the person in front of her, somewhat blinded by the sudden light.

It was Makoto.

Her heart sank. She had been hoping for Ai or Ryo, or even for everyone. But then it occurred to her that she was now stuck with the only person who had managed to battle off their own will and had single-handedly saved seventeen idols and staff members.

Maybe being with Makoto wasn’t so bad after all.

Makoto sighed and stood. “Where are the others? Where’s Yukiho? Where are we?”

“I…I don’t know,” Eri admitted, rising to her feet.

Makoto sighed. “Did you see anyone else when you woke up?”

“What? I…n-no. Did you?”

“I wasn’t even awake until you, you know, groped my breast.”

“I-I-I’m so sorry, Makoto-san…!”

Makoto chuckled nervously. “Nah, it’s fine,” she insisted. “At least you’re a girl. Hey Eri—I can call you Eri, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Eri, I think we’re in the main mansion.”

Eri blinked. “W-what makes you say that?” she questioned curiously, glancing down at her feet to make sure she still had any after all that running. She did.

“You’re cute,” Makoto stated bluntly. 

“E-eh…?!” Eri blushed.

“Ah, no, sorry…I’m getting off-topic. I was just realizing, you remind me of Yukiho, sort of, and…forget it,” Makoto sighed. “Anyway…if you look at the walls, you see there are portraits and pictures. I don’t think any other building would have portraits.”

Eri forced herself to stop blushing. “That’s…a clever observation, Makoto-san,” she pointed out. “It must be the master bedroom. Look, there’s a bed and a bathroom over there…”

Makoto giggled. “Thanks. You’re right about the master bedroom, though…hey, Eri?”

“Y-yes?”

“I’m gonna go wash my hands. Touching that gate—not to mention punching a gargemon—makes me feel…tainted. Evil. It’s weird.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“I’ll be right in here,” Makoto promised her, heading towards the bathroom. “Stay put. We have to stick together, OK?”

Eri nodded. “O-OK. P-please take care of me,” she muttered.

“You’re so cute!” Makoto squealed. “Eri, relax. As long as you’re with me, you’ll be safe. I promise.” Slowly, she walked towards Eri and reached a hand out to her, pinky extended. She smiled at the blue-haired girl, a kind, caring smile that put Eri greatly at ease. Eri smiled back and wrapped her pinky around Makoto’s.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully. “Do you think the others are alright?”

Makoto drew her hand away and walked back towards the bathroom. “I’m sure they’re fine. Maybe they wound up in pairs like us,” she suggested.

Eri watched her step inside and then went over to the bed. She jumped on and took a seat, but her lounging was interrupted by a loud crunching sound. Curious, the former hikikomori hopped off the bed and pulled the covers off. 

Nothing.

Confused, Eri bent to lift off the mattress, but she was stopped by a loud, frightened scream.

_Makoto-san…!_

“Makoto-san?!” she called fearfully. “A-are you alright?”

Makoto slowly emerged from the bathroom, eyes wide and hands shaking, but she took a deep breath and responded.

“That bathroom…there’s no water in there.”

“That’s all?” Eri sighed, relieved. “Y-you look scared…is everything—”

“Eri, you don’t understand.” Makoto paused and waited for Eri to face her completely. “It’s not water, but something comes out.”

Eri was quiet.

“It’s blood. Human blood.”

Eri drew in a quick gasp. “What in the world…?”

Makoto shook her head and crossed to the bed. “I’m just glad it didn’t get all over my hands,” she admitted, about to hop onto the bed.

“No!” Eri shouted. Makoto froze and stepped away. Eri reached over and grabbed the bottom of the mattress. “Please, help me lift this.”

“Why?”

“I went to sit on the bed earlier, but I heard something crack…I thought I might have sat on something but there was nothing under the covers. I’d like to try the mattress.”

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll help,” Makoto told her, taking hold of the bottom of the mattress. “Ready, and…lift!”

Together, the two girls lifted the mattress from the bed-frame and began searching for their mystery object. It only took moments for them to spot the bones.

Eri instantly released the mattress and scrambled away with a cry. Makoto stared at the collection of bones for a second longer, then she dropped the mattress too. It fell back onto the bed, causing another cracking sound. Makoto shook her head again.

“Human blood in the sinks, human skeleton under the mattress…”

“H-human organs in the pillow,” Eri whimpered, pointing. Makoto followed her finger and let out a small gasp.

Apparently, their jostling of the mattress had caused some of the contents of the pillow on the bed to come loose, revealing a long tendril of what was probably some kind of intestine.

“What kind of a mansion is this?” Makoto snapped. “That’s it, we’re getting out of here…”

“Wait!” Eri begged. “I…I hear something…”

_Of course you do._

Eri yelped. “W-who said that…?!”

_You never should have come here, Mizutani Eri. You or your friends._

_You’re going to die._

_Just…like…_

_Me._

“Come out here!” Eri ordered. “W-whoever you are, come out here! W-who are you?!”

“Eri, what’s going on?” Makoto asked worriedly. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“No!” Eri cried. “I…I want to see who’s talking to me! I want to see them!”

_But you’ve already seen me,_ the voice echoed. That horrible, tainted, hideous voice. It sounded sick. Nasally. Gravelly. And somehow, it sounded like a teenaged boy.

_I’ve never seen you in my life!_ Eri countered in her mind.

_You just did. My bones. My blood. My organs. You’ve seen me._

Eri felt sick. Sometime, someplace, someone had died in this room. 

And they were talking to Eri.

_I hadn’t died, oh, no,_ the voice complained. 

_I was murdered._

“Leave me alone!” Eri yelled, covering her ears with her hands. Who was this person? Why were they talking to her? Why couldn’t Makoto hear them? And what did they want?

_That’s cruel. Can’t you just mourn me a little?_

“Go…g-go away, please!”

_But I like talking to you. It’s funny when you scream. Hey, why don’t you come over here and play with me? Come on._

“No…no!” 

_We’ll talk forever. We can have conversations just like this. My rib bones are pointed enough to stab yourself. Why don’t you join me?_

“GO AWAY!”

_I’m lonely, Mizutani Eri._

“NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Eri felt two strong arms scoop her from the ground as she lay curled up on the floor, her hands over her ears to try and block that voice, that sweet yet horrible voice. It never worked, though. It felt like the murdered boy was speaking to her in her own brain.

She hated it.

She opened her eyes to find herself cradled in Makoto’s arms. Makoto was running now, running away from that room, down the hallway, into some place where they would be safe. Eri let out a loud sob and flung her arms around Makoto’s neck.

“Can you still hear him?” Makoto asked.

“No,” Eri whimpered. “That…I can’t…”

“Are you alright?”

“No. No, I-I’m not alright…”

Makoto stopped running for a second. “What happened?”

“Makoto-san, a young boy was murdered in that room. Those were his bones. His blood. I…he was talking to me, trying to get me to kill myself to be with him. And the worst part was…” Eri trailed off. Her words stuck in her throat.

“Was…?” Makoto prompted.

“…I wanted to,” Eri finished. “I wanted to keep him company. Something inside me was breaking for him. I wanted to be with him.”

Makoto frowned. “Well, we’re going to go somewhere safe now, OK? You just relax. I’ll take care of you,” she promised. She started walking again, still carrying Eri in her arms. Eri let herself fall limp. Just before they got completely out of earshot of the boy’s voice, Eri heard him again…

_There is nowhere safe._

 


	5. Scare 4: A Burning Desire to Return-Iori and Ai

 

“Oh, sweet ramen…what the heck happened?” Iori muttered, rubbing her head. Lying at her feet was Ai, who actually seemed quite calm—but maybe that was because she was still asleep.

Iori jostled her with her foot. “Hey, little Haruka. Wake up, or I shall leave without you!” Iori wouldn’t actually leave without her, though. She was too scared to be alone.

“No…I want more frosting on that cake,” Ai muttered, rolling over.

Iori jabbed her in the side with her foot. “Wake up!”

Ai snorted and sat up with a start. “Oh, hey, Iori-chan. Hm…what are you doing at my private buffet?”

“You were dreaming, stupid.”

“Oh. Then, you just woke me up from an awesome dream.”

Iori sighed and crawled onto her hands and knees before standing up. Ai jumped to her feet. “Alright, mini Haruka. Where do you think we should go?”

“I dunno.”

“Where are we?”

“I dunno~”

“Where are the others?”

“Dunno~” Ai grinned and folded her arms behind her head.

“How can you be so carefree?” Iori snapped. “I mean…we’re trapped at a haunted mansion to die!”

Ai shrugged. “If I call back memories of my dream and merge it with reality, this place doesn’t seem so bad.”

Iori stared at her. Slowly, she shook her head and examined the area. “We’re outside,” she announced. “But where are the others?”

“I dunno. We should look for them,” Ai suggested. She snapped her fingers. “Hey, Iori-chan! I got an idea!”

“What?”

“We should sing a song!” Ai squealed. “It’ll be so fun~! Please?”

Iori grunted.

“Let’s sing Alive. Do you know that one?” Ai asked.

“No,” Iori responded simply.

“Um…Hanamaru?”

“No.”

“Hello?”

“No!”

“…Happeace? You know that one, right?”

“No!” Iori lashed. She sniffed. “Fine. If we sing a song, it’s going to be Futari no Kioku because that’s the best song ever because it’s MINE.”

“But, Iori-chan…I don’t know that song.” Ai grinned.

Iori groaned.

“Watashi wa Idol,” Ai announced. “Let’s sing that.” Before Iori could protest, Ai broke into song. Iori tried to shush her for fear that the wrong ears would hear her voice, but it was too late. Ai was already too far into her singing to hear Iori’s hushing.

Iori sighed, giving up, and the two of them walked along to search for the others. Ai was still singing. Eventually, Iori allowed herself to join in. Somehow it made the experience just a little brighter.

_Maybe I could get used to this,_ she thought. 

Ai started to sing a little louder, almost in a challenging way.

Iori increased her volume. 

The both of them sang as loud as they possibly could, not bothering to check and make sure they weren’t waking up any vengeful spirits or whatever.

Their song was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder up above. Iori looked up, slightly frightened, and found herself standing right in the middle of a huge thunderstorm. The pair had wandered into the northern field, a large field that had probably grown something like rice once upon a time, and now housed the occasional tree and a bunch of dead grass.

Oh, and the unending thunderstorms.

_Are you frightened?_

There it was again. There was that horrid, chilling whisper that had spoken to Iori during their flee from the gargemons. Iori took a deep breath and pressed on, ignoring it.

_Oh, come now. You know you can’t escape me. Nihihi~!_

_You’re going to die._

_I haven’t died yet,_ Iori countered in her mind. She heard the voice chuckle.

_Yet._

_But you will, Minase Iori._

“Cut it out!” Iori shouted out loud. She whirled at Ai. “Aren’t you hearing this?! Why aren’t you hearing this? Please tell me I’m not the only one!”

Ai only cocked her head and replied, “Hearing what?”

Iori forced herself not to cry. “I want to go home,” she decided. “I…I just want to go home.”

Ai shrugged. “Me too,” she admitted, “but we can’t go until we have everyone, OK?”

Iori nodded slowly.

_Even with everyone you won’t escape,_ that wretched voice hissed.

_You’ll all die._

_Watch out, Iori-chan. Nihihi!_

Iori’s head jerked up almost on its own. With the loud crack of thunder, a bolt of lightning surged down towards her. She didn’t even have time to scream…

…before she was knocked to the floor, safely out of reach of the lightning-bolt, by Hidaka Ai.

Ai sat up, panting. “Are you alive?!”

“O-of course!” Iori huffed, trying to keep herself from crying. She was alive. That was all that mattered. “That…there are trees here! There are big, tall trees! There is no way that lightning should have been aiming for me!”

Ai nodded slowly.

“And besides, aren’t they supposed to strike in a millisecond or something? You shouldn’t have been able to save me…”

“Well, I did. Now come on, let’s get outta here, Iori-chan…”

Ai stood up and reached out a hand, which Iori accepted gratefully. The younger girl pulled Iori to her feet and they walked out of the field, holding hands, too afraid to let go. They paused by one of the separate buildings and sat against the wall, taking in gulps of air to calm their heartbeats.

Iori definitely should not have survived that strike of lightning. So why did she?

_Easy. I’m not done playing with you._

“Shut up,” Iori muttered, too tired to yell.

“I didn’t say anything,” Ai whined.

“Not you,” Iori sighed.

_Look, Iori. Look. More victims for our little game. Don’t you want to see the players? Wouldn’t you love to watch them lose?_

Iori’s head turned on its own, back towards the northern field. Two people, barely visible what with the distance between them, were racing through the field towards Ai and Iori.

“They’re going to die,” Iori said in monotone.

“They’ll be fine,” Ai insisted, sounding slightly frightened.

Iori watched in helpless horror as lightning struck one of the trees in the field and it fell, crashing to the floor, crushing one of the people beneath its weight. Iori could see the blood splattering from her position against the wall of the building.

_Disgusting,_ she thought.

_One loss down…one to go…isn’t this fun, Iori? Nihihi!_

Why couldn’t that voice leave her alone? Iori buried her face in her hands.

_Because I’m you. Look up, Minase Iori. You’ll miss it._

Iori didn’t want to look up. She didn’t want to see the other person die. But it seemed that her hands had minds of their own, as they drew away from her face, leaving the scene exposed to her eyes.

So she watched as a lightning-bolt zoomed down and zapped the other runner, leaving them enough time for one anguished scream before…they exploded?

No. Lightning was supposed to burn someone to a crisp, or at least just shock them and leave them living. Electrified, weak, but living. Lightning wasn’t supposed to make someone explode in blood, leave their bones crisped on the floor, their innards sizzling beneath the flame. That wasn’t what lightning did.

Was it?

Iori didn’t know, in a place like this. Everything was dangerous in the most disgusting way possible. If someone died, they would die a bloody death. That was all Iori could figure out.

She wondered who those people were. She wanted to know how many more of them had died. How long had they been here? Had a week already passed and they had just been unconscious? Maybe the gargemons would let them out now. All they needed were the others.

But perhaps it was too late to get out with all of the idols and staff.

_Do you want to know who they were?_ the voice— _her_ voice—purred sweetly in her brain.

Iori nodded as though it could see her, even though a part of her was saying she really didn’t want to know.

_Amami Haruka and Futami Ami._

Iori felt sick. Those were her friends. She knew those names, and those names knew her. She had just watched two of her friends die. She turned her head to the side, facing away from Ai, and vomited, her stomach unable to handle the fact that she had just witnessed two of her friends die.

“Are you alright?” Ai asked her worriedly.

“Th-those people…” Iori whimpered. “That was…Haruka…and Ami…”

“Haruka-chan?!” Ai gasped. “N-no way! She can’t be dead…!”

Iori only nodded. Ai slowly reached over and rubbed her back in comfort.

“Iori-chan…”

“I want to go home!” Iori cried. “I just want to get back to my own mansion! This filthy place is…it’s a death trap, and we’re the mice who were stupid enough to take the bait!”

Ai nodded solemnly. “Don’t you worry ‘bout it, Iori-chan,” she said sweetly. “We’ll get everyone all rounded up and then we’ll go home. OK? It won’t be long now.”

Iori tried to agree with her, but the voice was at it again, whispering things in her mind, telling her over and over that she would die in this place, and Iori believed every word. No matter what Ai said to her, she would never believe anything but what the voice told her:

They would never get home.

 


	6. Scare 5: I am my Own Worst Nightmare-Ritsuko

 

Ritsuko kicked the wall for the thirty-eighth time.

It was all she could think to do.

She was outside in one of the separate buildings. That was all she knew. She also knew that the door was locked and she couldn’t get out. She had been awake for at least an hour, but so far she had done nothing but roam around the room, kicking the wall and trying to get out.

And she was alone.

“Well, this is obnoxious,” she proclaimed to herself—and also to the voice which had been whispering in her mind for quite a while now. According to it, she would either rot in here forever, or she would use her superior knowledge to find a way out, then die some other way later on. So far she had done neither.

Sighing, Ritsuko sat down on the floor and tried to figure out how she would go about breaking down the door. She thought about the buildings she had seen the previous day, which may have been months ago and she didn’t realize it. It was hard to discern the passage of time in such a dark and dismal place.

“Stables,” she decided at last. “I’m in some sort of stable. What in the world…?”

Sure enough, the 765 producer was surrounded by decaying animal carcasses, piles of messy straw, and stable doors. The only way out was the locked door at the front or the huge hole in the wall over on her left, but the hole was boarded up. Quite messily, Ritsuko noted. If she had some sort of weapon she could probably break through it.

Sighing, she crossed over to the gaping hole, stepping over a bloody mess of body parts where a horse had once been, and examined it.

“You. Spirit-voice-thing. Tell me, who else is in this general area?”

_You don’t need them,_ the voice in her head argued. _All you need is your own mind, right? They should all die. Everyone should die. Everyone will die right here in this estate._

_Except for you._

“I didn’t ask for a game of ‘Who’s Superior’, I asked who else was here,” Ritsuko responded calmly. Sighing again, she raised her leg and kicked one of the boards blocking her escape. It snapped in two, leaving just enough room for the nineteen-year-old young woman to squeeze out of the malodorous stable.

So she did, easing her way past the splintery wood that had been left behind and into the world beyond. It was dark, but it was just light enough for Ritsuko to see that she was behind the main mansion. It made sense that she wouldn’t have seen the stables from the front.

She turned around, offering her previous resting place a final glance—and this time, her eye caught on some sort of fixture jutting out from one of the walls. Curious, she approached it. The sight that met her eyes was a sharp, splintery piece of wood pointing out from the wall. Attached to it was a human head that was speared through the neck. There was a body attached to it; a bloody, mangled body, but still a body. Something had been written on the wall in the person’s blood.

Ritsuko stared at the person, trying to decide if she could recognize them. When she concluded that it was just a random person, maybe a slave who had worked on the estate before it became haunted, she turned her attention to the writing on the wall.

“ _BEWARE THE VOICES”_

“The voices…” Ritsuko murmured.

_Don’t be afraid. We want to help you. I want to help you. I’m trying to make you the best. Isn’t that nice?_

“Not listening,” Ritsuko told the voice. For the first time, she noticed how incredibly gruff and masculine the voice sounded, almost like a grown man. But she didn’t pay too much attention to the voice, especially now that it had been confirmed as dangerous. Instead, she straightened her tie and walked towards the main mansion. She needed to find her cousin. Find her cousin, her idols, and Producer, and then get out of there. They were the important ones.

Her first thought when she reached the mansion was that it was very large. She had known it was huge when she saw it the first time, but now that she was right in front of it it seemed much larger.

Sighing, she pushed open the doors and walked in. No matter what, there was someone she had to find. And fast.


	7. Scare 6: Pain is Everywhere-Ryo and Yukiho

 

“Y-Yukiho-san, p-please calm down!”

“But…b-but you’re a MAN!”

“Calm down, please…I have no intentions of hurting you, Yukiho-san…”

_Just my luck,_ Ryo thought hopelessly. Out of all the idol girls he could have been paired with, it had to be Yukiho. While he did agree that the girl reminded him of his friend Eri in some ways, she was also terrified of men, and since Ryo had revealed his true gender to his fans, she had been quite aware of the fact that he was, indeed, a man. And she was scared of him.

“I’m not your enemy,” Ryo soothed calmly, taking a step towards the frightened idol. Yukiho shrunk against the wall.

“But you’re s-still a man,” she whimpered.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” Ryo promised. _That is, assuming I can take care of myself…_

Yukiho squeaked.

This was hopeless.

“Or,” Ryo suggested, turning to walk away from the frail brunette, “I could go on my own over here, and you could stay here all alone…”

Yukiho was instantly at his side. “PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME…!” she shouted, obviously panicking.

“I will,” Ryo assured her. “Come on, Yukiho-san. Let’s find the others.”

Yukiho squeaked. Slowly, the two of them advanced.

_Obnoxious, isn’t she?_

Ryo let out a high-pitched yell on instinct and scooted backwards. He ended up crashing into Yukiho and sending both of them onto the floor. Yukiho cried out in shock and embarrassment and Ryo immediately scrambled to his feet.

“I-I’m sorry…!” he apologized fervently. “I-I heard something and it scared me…”

“I d-didn’t hear a-a-anything,” Yukiho complained. Slowly, she stood to her feet.

_Of course you didn’t. I’m not talking to you._

“There it is again!” Ryo whined. “It’s a woman’s voice, but…the only woman I see here is you, Yukiho-san, and it doesn’t sound like you…”

_Isn’t that annoying? Maybe you could find me easier if she weren’t around._

Ryo whirled around, trying desperately to locate the source of the voice. Was it suggesting he killed Yukiho? That wouldn’t happen. That would never, ever happen.

Was Yukiho hearing this? He glanced at her. She seemed frightened, but that was to be expected. She didn’t seem to be hearing anything. Taking a deep breath, Ryo started off down the hallway again. If the voice spoke to him again, he would just ignore it. It wasn’t anything to be worried about, probably.

Yukiho suddenly gasped in alarm. “Who are you…?!”

_She hears it too?_ Ryo wondered. _That’s strange. I can’t hear it anymore._

“W-w-why would I want Ryo-chan to suffer…?!”

Ryo winced. It was saying the same things to her. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed a hold of Yukiho’s tender hand, pulling her through the hallway. Yukiho let out a whine and stumbled along after him.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Anywhere else,” Ryo answered. “That weird lady can’t follow us forever, can she? I wonder where she is.”

_I’m anywhere and everywhere. I’m nowhere and I’m somewhere. Try to find me, little ones. I want to play. Just grab a knife and play with each other! It’ll be fun._

Ryo took a deep breath and told himself to just ignore it. He heard Yukiho whimper beside him and guessed she had just been told the same thing. But from where? The voice had been as cryptic as could be with its answer. And what of this “playing” it spoke of? Did it mean to imply it wanted them to actually play, or was its definition of “fun” much more sinister?

_Pain is everywhere in the world. There’s no use to run from it. It’s more fun to cause it, anyway._

Yukiho cried out weakly in fear. Ryo stopped walking and looked over at her. She was trembling and looked far more terrified than he did.

“Calm down, Yukiho-san,” he cooed calmly. “It’s just a voice. Don’t listen to it, and we’ll be fine. OK?”

_Liar,_ the voice hissed.

Suddenly, one of the wooden beams from the ceiling above them collapsed, hurtling towards the ground. Ryo screamed and leapt out of the way, dragging Yukiho with him, and the two idols crashed against the wall while the beam smashed to bits on the floor not far away. Ryo tried to stop panting and looked over at Yukiho to make sure she was alright. She whimpered, let out a loud squeak, and inched closer to him. She looked unharmed, at least physically.

“Are you hurt?” Ryo questioned.

Yukiho shook her head.

Ryo let out a breath of relief. “That was really close…Yukiho-san, we should get in a room. Maybe it’ll be safer in one of the rooms. Hold onto my hand, alright? I’ll try to keep you safe.”

“You…sound sort of like Makoto-chan,” Yukiho breathed. A small smile crept onto her face. “That’s the kind of thing she would say, I-I think.”

“…you think so?” Ryo asked. “Makoto-san is so brave. I wish I could be as brave as her.”

“I think you’re incredibly brave, Ryo-chan,” Yukiho offered. “You don’t seem to be shaking at all. I, on the other hand…I-I’m such a coward. I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry,” Ryo soothed. “I’m terrified too, actually. I-I’m just trying not to let you see it so you’ll feel more confident…or something like that.”

“Do you th-think the others are alright?” Yukiho wondered aloud, turning so that her back was against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling. Ryo could almost feel her breathing slowing down. He figured the small chat had calmed her down a bit.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Ryo assured her. “Maybe we’ll come across them later.”

“I hope so,” Yukiho sighed. “I’m…really worried…”

“Me too,” Ryo admitted. He stood up, helping Yukiho to her feet as well. Since the ceiling beam had fallen, the voice had gone silent. It seemed a bit safer that way.

Yukiho nodded. She brushed off her skirt with her hand and let out a small gasp.

“W-what happened?!” Ryo yelped, snapping his hands on her shoulders.

“Nothing..!” Yukiho insisted. She lifted up her pointer finger. “I-I just got a splinter, that’s all…”

Ryo let out a breath of relief. “Good,” he sighed. “Want me to get it out for you?”

“N-no, I’m fine…I can get it out.”

“Please, don’t scare me like that! I thought you’d cut your hand off or something…”

“Really, it’s alright, Ryo-chan.” Yukiho smiled warmly and picked the splinter out of her finger, dusting the rest of them off of her clothes.

Ryo nodded slowly. “I’m glad…come on, let’s hurry and get to another room, Yukiho-san. This place is starting to give me an uneasy feeling…”

“I agree. L-let’s be on our way.”

The older girl extended her hand to her companion and Ryo took it, feeling relieved that Yukiho trusted him enough to stay close. The two of them wandered off towards another room, chatting casually, leaving the voice far behind.

Or so they hoped.

 


	8. Scare 7: You Are the King-Eri and Makoto

 

Makoto had been carrying Eri in her arms ever since the blue-haired girl had been targeted by that voice. It hadn’t spoken to them since. And yet, Eri was still trembling, her eyes squeezed shut, her arms wrapped tightly around Makoto’s neck as though she were a lifeline. So naturally, Makoto had figured it would be a good idea to keep Eri cradled in her arms.

“…thank you,” Eri said suddenly. “I-I don’t mean to be a bother to you…”

“It’s no problem at all, Eri,” Makoto insisted with a smile. “You weigh, like, nothing.”

Eri blushed slightly. “Ah…really?”

“Or maybe I’m just really strong.” Makoto would have shrugged, but she found she could not with a human being in her arms.

“Where are we going, anyways?” Eri asked.

“I don’t know,” Makoto admitted. They walked past a room with the door closed. Makoto found it strange, considering all of the rooms they’d passed so far had the door open. “Want to go in there?”

“I guess…”

“I’ll have to put you down to open the door.”

“R-right, it’s OK…”

Gently, Makoto lowered Eri onto her feet. Eri stumbled a bit, not used to standing after being carried for so long, then she nodded at Makoto to show she was alright. Makoto opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. The stench of rotting flesh, decay, and most of all, death itself, floated out of the room and assaulted her nostrils. She had to take a step back and close the door for a moment because it was so harsh and unexpected. Briefly, she wondered what was in the room so make it reek so horribly, but she didn’t want to dwell on the thought. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she opened it again, prepared this time.

The next thing Makoto noticed was the number of beds. There were at least ten lining each side. Some of them had the covers drawn up all the way, but there was a large lump in them so Makoto could tell they were occupied. The rest blatantly revealed their cargo; rotting, dead bodies lying in every bed but one, which explained the stench. Makoto slowly stepped inside and examined the walls. Her eyes caught on a sign hanging against the far wall that read “Servant’s Quarters”.

“Wasn’t there a ‘Slave’s Quarters’ outside, too?” Eri mused.

“This guy had servants _and_ slaves? How rich was he, anyways?” Makoto wondered aloud. “Geez, and my family can’t even afford a housekeeper…”

“Really? I would have thought you would have quite a bit of money…” Eri muttered.

“Huh…well, we’re better off than the average family, I guess. Maybe my dad’s just too lazy to hire someone.”

Eri nodded again. For the first time, she seemed to notice the fear in Makoto’s eyes. “Is something the matter?”

Makoto shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. “If you didn’t see the beds yet, I won’t tell you. It’s nothing to be concerned about, anyway. Let’s just go somewhere else.”

“The beds?” Eri echoed. She peeked around her partner and let out a small gasp. “W-what in the world…?!”

“Let’s just go,” Makoto repeated, ushering the younger girl out.

“There’s one untouched bed, though!” Eri cried. “We have to stay here! Where else will we find a place to sleep?”

“You actually expect us to fall asleep in a place like this?!” Makoto snapped back. “Look, I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit too scared of nightmares to actually get any sleep!”

In response, Eri yawned, quite loudly.

Makoto stared at her. “…you’re serious?”

Eri rubbed her eyes tiredly. “If…we clear out the other bodies, then maybe…it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry bodies around.”

“Y-you want me to do it…?!”

Eri just shrugged.

Makoto frowned. “Alright, I’ll clear out the ones right around the empty bed, but I’m not doing any more than that. Dead bodies are disgusting, creepy, and I’m pretty sure some of them are staring at me.”

Eri smiled gratefully and trudged to the empty bed. “I-I’m sorry, you want a bed too, don’t you?”

“We can share, right?” Makoto confirmed. “It’s a twin bed, it looks like, so it’s big enough.”

Eri blushed slightly. “I guess that’s alright,” she said quietly, crawling lazily into the bed. “I’m sorry to have to make you go through all this trouble. You really don’t have to do this…”

Makoto shrugged and walked over to the bed on the left side of the empty one, wincing as she slowly pulled the lifeless woman off of it. “If it’ll make you more comfortable, I want to do it,” she declared. “Even if it’s gross and horrifying.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Makoto-san,” Eri yawned, laying on the bed and curling up in the blankets. They were surprisingly warm, as though someone had been lying in the bed not long ago. The thought actually made Eri shiver a bit.

Makoto tossed the body out into the hallway, frantically wiped at her sleeves, and then shuddered and went to get the next one. “No proble—wait, it’s a problem but…really, it’s OK.”

Eri smiled. “You’re very kind,” she noted.

Makoto giggled, tossing the next body into the hall. “I guess,” she muttered. “Geez…some of them are still bleeding, too…”

Eri didn’t reply. Makoto assumed she had fallen asleep. 

Sighing, the older girl brushed off her clothes and went to the bed to lie beside Eri. After all, despite her earlier caution, she was awfully tired as well, and if Eri could get to sleep amongst all of this then she would be able to also, right?

She slid under the covers and was immediately assaulted by a voice in her head.

_You actually think you can sleep?_

Makoto screamed and bolted upright, looking around wildly. Eri stirred and grunted, but she seemed too deep into sleep to wake up. Makoto let out a breath of relief. There was no need to wake Eri up yet.

_Isn’t that cute? You think you can keep the girl safe. Fool. You can hardly protect yourself._

Makoto swallowed. “It’s just an illusion,” she muttered to herself, lying her head on the pillow next to Eri’s. The blue-haired hikikomori shifted.

_Listen to me. Come on. It’s irresponsible to ignore something so important._

_Makoto._

_Are you listening to me?_

_Listen to your father._

_My father?_ Makoto blinked. The voice did sound an awful lot like that of her dad. But where was he? What was he doing in a place like this? “Dad…?”

_I’m in here. You idiotic child._

Yes, that sounded like her father too. She winced. “What…”

… _do I want?_

_Simple._

_You gone._

“I’ll leave,” Makoto replied evenly. _It’s not really him. It can’t be,_ she reminded herself. She took a deep breath. “If you want us to go, I’ll take Eri and we’ll leave.”

_Not gone as in left the room, you stupid girl. Gone as in…_

_Dead._

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Makoto countered, her voice rising in an effort to force the voice out of her head. She tried to stop herself from shaking. 

Eri sat up groggily. “Makoto-san…?”

“Go back to sleep,” Makoto ordered, forcing a smile on her face. “It’s nothing.”

Eri blinked, yawned, and lay down again. Makoto watched her for a moment.

_Would you stop stalling? Useless child. Take the bed-knob. You can stab yourself with the screw embedded in it._

“Shut up…”

_Stop stalling. That’s an order, Makoto._

“I said shut up!”

_You think you can speak to your own father like that?!_

_I’m tired of you._

_You don’t deserve to live, wretched girl._

“I told you to SHUT UP!” Makoto shouted, forgetting about Eri asleep by her side. She tried to keep from crying, but that voice…those horrible words…that accusing tone…it kept swirling around in her head.

She couldn’t live like this.

She shouldn’t even live at all.

Her father was right; she was pathetic. She was frightened by such trivial things as dead bodies, as though they could hurt her. She acted like she could protect everyone when in reality, she could barely protect herself. She wanted to end it.

_The bed-knob, daughter. The screw on the bed-knob._

“The bed-knob,” Makoto repeated, monotone. Slowly, she reached for the object, unscrewing it, pulling it off of the bedpost. Tears blurred her vision, but she could see the object in her hand. She was positive it was the last thing she would ever see. Slowly, she turned the screw towards her body and prepared to drive it into her throat. She could puncture a lung after that, maybe even her heart, and then she’d be dead in seconds.

She heard Eri sit up again beside her.

_Hurry, Makoto. Hurry._

With the voice ringing in her ears and salty tears running down her cheeks, Makoto smiled slightly and moved the screw closer. She felt it press against her skin. Her smile grew.

“M-Makoto-san!”

Eri lurched across and quickly grabbed hold of Makoto’s hands, pulling the pointed screw away from her neck. Makoto yelped, caught off-guard. She turned and glared angrily at Eri.

“Let go!” she hissed, trying desperately to tear her hands out of Eri’s iron grip. “If I just kill myself…if I can end my life, maybe he’ll finally praise me! I can finally make my father proud! Now let go!”

“Please calm down, Makoto-san!” Eri begged, clutching her elder’s hands harder. “You’re not thinking straight. Just calm down…!”

“No…”

“Please!”

Makoto looked up at her, into her eyes, and tried to force herself to calm down. Eri was right. She wasn’t thinking straight. Whatever that voice was, it wasn’t her father.

_Who does he think he is, anyways? How dare he talk down to someone like you!_

Wait.

This voice sounded like her own.

But those weren’t her thoughts, not at all. In her current state, however, it was nice to hear something tell her that she was worth something. She saw Eri start to relax.

_You were the only one to battle off your will during that escape from the gargemons. You deserve better than this,_ the voice purred.

Makoto allowed its words to seep into her mind. She smiled slightly, a smile that some people—Eri included—would find a bit unnerving.

“Are…you alright?” Eri questioned, slowly releasing her grip on Makoto’s hands.

“Fine,” Makoto insisted. _More. Praise me more. I want to hear it._

_You don’t need them. You’re stronger than all of them. They’ll drag you down if you leave them alive._

Makoto giggled. “That’s true,” she said quietly.

Eri jabbed her in the arm with a finger. “Makoto-san, you’re not acting like yourself…”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked. Eri gazed into her eyes, a somewhat desperate and frightened look on her face. Makoto stared back. She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts. “…sorry. I’m OK. I'm OK now, really.” _It’s tricking me,_ she told herself. _Don’t listen to it. Don’t listen._

_Although you are the strongest, there are others with far more beauty than you…_ the voice sighed.

Makoto twitched.

_Look at that girl in front of you. Isn’t she beautiful?_

Makoto stared at Eri, who returned her gaze. Yes, she was quite beautiful. Lovely blue hair, those pretty eyes, perfect skin…

_She mocks you._

That was true. Perhaps if Makoto were to rid the world of the people who were prettier than her, it would make her more appealing by contrast. She would finally receive the male attention she wanted so badly. That same, slightly sadistic smile crossed her face, and she again reached for the bed-knob, this time aiming towards Eri.

Eri leaned backwards. “M…Makoto-san…!”

“Stay still,” Makoto hissed. “It’ll make it easier to get those pretty little eyes of yours…”

Eri yelped and scurried back further. She would have fallen off the bed, but it felt like a pair of hands held her in place. Makoto loomed ever closer, thrusting the point of the screw towards Eri’s left eye. Eri watched, horrified. Makoto giggled.

“Makoto-san…! Makoto-san, w-wait! You said you’d take care of me! MAKOTO-SAN, S-STOP THIS…!” Eri screamed, squeezing her eyes shut in terror.

Makoto suddenly froze. The tip of the screw was just touching Eri’s eye. Makoto stared, somewhat confused, as she slowly filed out of her trance, jolted back to reality by Eri’s words. After a moment of recovery, she drew back, quickly screwing the bed-knob back in place. Eri started to cry.

“Eri…”

“You scared me!” Eri cried. “You told me you would take care of me, but I can barely stop you from killing yourself or taking out my eyes! You promised I’d be safe!”

“You will be safe,” Makoto assured her calmly, lifting a hand to her head. “…I’m really sorry, Eri. I was unprepared. I didn’t think there would be any more voices coming after me.”

Eri sniffled. “I…I-I’m scared…I’m really, really scared, Makoto-san! I’m scared of this mansion, I’m scared of the voices, I’m scared of these bodies, I’m scared of you—”

“You don’t have to be afraid of me!” Makoto promised, snapping her hands on Eri’s shoulders. “I’m going to protect you, alri—”

“How can you protect me if you can’t even protect yourself?!”

Makoto flinched. Her father’s voice had said almost the same thing. And they were both right.

She could barely stop herself from murdering the very girl she’d sworn to defend. Yet she expected to do just that—defend Eri. No wonder Eri was frightened.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto repeated. “It won’t happen again. I’ll fight it off. I won’t let it get the best of me. I promise.”

Eri sniffled again, then suddenly flung her arms around Makoto’s neck and began to wail loudly into her shirt. Makoto hugged her back almost immediately. “I don’t want to die!” Eri sobbed. “P-please! All I want is to go home! I never asked to be caught up in this! But Ai-san seemed so happy and Ryo-san went along with it…” She paused. “Ai-san…and Ryo-san! What if they’re dead…?! What if they already died and I missed it? What will I do without them?”

“You have me,” Makoto murmured, stroking her hair gently. “I’m going to take care of you from now on.”

“Why…?” Eri whimpered.

“To be honest…it’s because you remind me of Yukiho.”

Eri smiled slightly. “…really?”

“Yeah. Both of you are shy and quiet and frightened and cute and pretty and just…I don’t know, maybe I just miss her too much.” Makoto looked up at the ceiling. “I really…want her to be safe. So maybe this is just my way of making myself feel better about being separated from Yukiho. If I take care of you, I won’t feel so bad.”

Eri snuggled further against her. “Makoto-san?”

Makoto smiled. “Yeah?”

“…thank you. I feel better somehow. Kn-knowing you’ve calmed down has made me feel better.”

“No problem,” Makoto sighed. She leaned onto the bed, taking Eri with her, and carefully pulled the covers over the two girls. Eri adjusted her position to get more comfortable, sticking close to Makoto. Makoto held her close.

“Um…I-I…Makoto-san?”

“Yeah?”

“…can I call you Onee-san?”

Makoto blinked. “W…what?”

Eri blushed slightly. “I just…s-started thinking, maybe this would be what it was like to have an older sister…” she muttered quietly. “You’re very kind, and brave, and I thought…I-I’m sorry, maybe it was a stupid request…”

“No, that’s not it,” Makoto said quickly. “I was just thinking the same thing, actually. That maybe this would be what it felt like to have a little sister to look after.”

“I’ve never had a sister,” Eri admitted.

“Me neither,” Makoto agreed. “Sleep well, Eri. I’ll stay awake to watch over you, alright?”

“Are you sure that’s OK?” Eri asked. “…Onee-san?”

“It’s fine…Imouto,” Makoto assured her. “Just get some rest. Trust me, I’m not even tired after all that.”

“Don’t let me die,” Eri pleaded. “Don’t…don’t go. Please stay with me…”

“I’ll be right here until the day we leave this place,” Makoto murmured. “And we _will_ leave.”

“Right.”

“Definitely.”

Both girls exchanged a small giggle. Eri snuggled closer against Makoto, smiling contentedly. 

“Goodnight, Onee-san.”

Makoto smiled. “Goodnight.”

It only took a few more minutes for Eri to fall sleep. Makoto stayed awake, watching over her in case of an attack. The voices came again, whispering to her conflicting statements about how worthless she was and how great she could be, but she ignored them. Never again would she allow herself to fall victim to those lies, even if some of them spoke the truth. For the sake of the little sister she’d sworn to protect, she would never again allow the voices to harm them.

They would get out of this place. No matter what.

 


	9. Scare 8: Not Every Story has a Happy Ending-Eri and Makoto

 

When Eri awoke, she found herself with her head resting on Makoto’s chest. Thinking she might be hurting her, she quickly moved off, only to find that the older girl was holding her too tightly for Eri to move. She squeaked.

Makoto stirred and made a small noise. Eri nudged her with an arm.

“Makoto-san…Makoto-san, it’s morning,” she said quietly. _She was going to stay awake, I thought. Well, she needed the rest. And obviously nothing happened, or we would be dead._

Makoto muttered something about flying. “Hm…”

“Wake up, Onee-san. It’s morning.”

“Mm…”

Eri smiled. “We can’t stay here forever. Are you tired?”

Makoto slowly opened her eyes and removed her arms from Eri. “Yeah…aw, dangit, did I fall asleep…?!”

“It’s fine,” Eri insisted. “I-I’m alright. I didn’t get hurt. Are you OK?”

“Fine, fine…” Makoto sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. “I guess I really was tired. Do you know how long I was asleep?”

“No idea.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. We should get out of here.”

“Right.”

Eri climbed out of the bed and began to search the floors to make sure she hadn’t dropped anything, even though she was quite sure she hadn’t brought anything with her in the first place. It was a personal habit she had to check the floors beneath beds that weren’t her own. As expected, though, she found nothing.

She straightened up. “O…Onee-san, where did y—”

“Eri! Get over here, quick!” Makoto’s voice yelled. Eri whirled and found her stationed by a large desk near the corner of the room. She ran over to Makoto quickly.

“What is it?”

“Look at this,” Makoto ordered, gesturing to a medium-sized notebook. There was a quill pen on the side of the open book, but that wasn’t what caught Eri’s attention.

It was the pool of blood that covered up both pages and spilled out over the desk. The worst part was that it was still dripping, as though recent.

“What…?”

“Check it out.” Slowly, Makoto reached over to the book and swept her finger across the page. The spot she’d cleaned was free of blood, blood that had now ended up on her finger.

It was _new_. It had to be new. Otherwise it would have dried.

Eri frowned. “Wouldn’t someone have had to been murdered only minutes ago? We would have heard it, right?” she mused.

“Was this thing even here yesterday?” Makoto wondered out loud.

“I saw the desk, but I don’t remember any blood…or this book…”

Makoto frowned. “Help me clean the blood off,” she demanded. “The contents of the book might give us a hint as to who wrote in it.”

Eri gulped. “I don’t know if I really want to know who,” she admitted. Makoto sighed.

“I know what you mean,” she muttered, reaching towards the book. She began to rub away the blood with her sleeve, glancing at Eri every few seconds to see if she was getting the other page. She never was. Sighing again, Makoto finished cleaning the page she was on, shivered in disgust, and then moved on to the next one.

“I’m sorry,” Eri mumbled. “I-I…keep making you do all the dirty work…”

“I understand that you’re scared,” Makoto replied. “But I’m scared too. Do you think you could help me out just a little from time to time?”

“O-of course!” Eri gasped. “I…didn’t even realize you were frightened. You seem so brave…”

“That’s just me trying to convince myself I’m not terrified out of my wits.” Makoto laughed nervously. “Didn’t you hear my heart pounding last night?”

“I was so tired I didn’t even notice…” Eri trailed off. “…I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

“Do you want me to get the rest of the page?”

“Nah, I already finished.” Nodding at her good work, Makoto pulled her forearm away from the book and shook out her arms, as though it would somehow get the blood off her sleeves. Eri leaned over the book.

“It seems…unfinished,” she noted.

“Well, maybe the story starts somewhere near the beginning,” Makoto suggested. “Try going to the front of the book. Read from there.”

“Alright.” Eri flipped to the beginning of the book, wincing when her hands touched the small bits of blood left over. She began to read, Makoto peeking over her shoulder.

_March 13, 1599_

_Today is my first day working in the mansion. The other servants seem kind. The master of the mansion has slaves as well as servants, which I find interesting. I wonder how rich he really is. He doesn’t speak of his wealth often._

_I shall be writing in this diary as often as possible throughout my years in the mansion to tell of the events which have happened to me. I hope it may please someone to read of my exploits one day._

_Until next time, Diary, I bid thee farewell._

“It’s a diary, written in by one of the servants,” Eri confirmed. “But…it says it was written in 1599! That’s at least 400 years in the past. That servant couldn’t have lived that long. So how did she just die now?”

“It could be a boy,” Makoto pointed out.

“It’s a diary.”

“…it’s a girl.”

“Anyway, that isn’t important,” Eri sighed. “It seems like the beginning is just describing her days at the mansion.” She flipped a bunch of pages, then suddenly stopped. “Onee-san, look.”

“Hm?”

Eri looked down at the page, frowned, and began to read aloud.

“ _September 17, 1610_

_The master passed the deed to his mansion over to his young nephew when he departed. The boy seems nice. He came to visit today. He seemed quite lonely, although he was missing his friends. I shall be sure to be good company to him. I wonder if he would be alright with befriending an old hag like me. I think he’s kind enough to not worry about age. My friends tell me, ‘Guren, thirty-two is not old,’ but I know they’re just flattering me. I already have grey hairs. Perhaps it is the stress of upholding my reputation as the best cleaner at the mansion?_

_In any case, I met the boy’s father also. He seemed frigid, cold, distant. I did not like the vibe I got from him. He appears to be a jealous man. I worry for the boy, what with the way his father looks at him._

_Frankly, I’m rather frightened.”_

Eri tapped her fingers on the desk. “Onee-san—”

“Keep going,” Makoto ordered.

Eri’s frown deepened, but she flipped the page. The next few entries didn’t seem very interesting, so she skipped them. The last entry before the ones that had been covered in blood caught her attention, however. Squinting at the page to make out the hastily written handwriting, she read aloud again.

“ _December 12, 1613_

_Kazuki-sama’s father came to the mansion today. No, I say he came, but rather, he snuck in. I was not supposed to see him, but I did. He had a man with him. I overheard them talking in one of the spare rooms while I was cleaning the hallways._

_They were talking about Kazuki-sama. His father was angry that his brother, the former master Raiden-sama, handed the deed to Kazuki-sama instead of himself. He talked about how if he killed Kazuki-sama, the deed would fall to him._

_When I heard this, I was so shocked that I dropped my sponge. The men heard and ran to me. They put a knife to my neck. They told me that if I told anyone what I had heard, they would kill me. I was frightened and I agreed. But I felt as though I must somehow record the event, so I wrote it in here. Do you think I shall remain safe, Diary? I hope so. Oh, dear Lord above, please protect Kazuki-sama…”_

Eri was suddenly very afraid. She felt her heart pounding, her legs shaking. Makoto was no different. The boyish idol had both hands clamped tightly onto Eri’s shoulders, and she drew in deep breaths as though trying to calm herself.

“Onee-san, that…”

“Turn the page, Eri.”

Eri whimpered, but she obeyed. She tried to read out loud, but the words caught in her throat. Makoto made the attempt to take over, but she, too, found it too hard to speak. Both girls read in their heads.

_December 14, 1613_

_He has done it._

_He has killed him._

_I watched._

_I watched the boy’s father take a knife in one hand, a large hammer in the other. The other man was with him with a bucket to collect the blood. The father mercilessly beat Kazuki-sama in his own room, then skinned the boy alive. I couldn’t run away or anything. I was too horrified._

_He shoved the boy’s organs in the pillow, hid his skeleton beneath the mattress, and collected his blood and poured it down the drain. I do not remember how long I screamed. I just remember stopping long enough to hear the father say that he was so mighty, he had no need for servants or slaves. I ran._

_I am writing this as quickly as I possibly can. I fear for my friends. I fear for my life. I fear everything._

_I must tell people about this._

_I must tell them._

_I must._

_I MUST!_

_I hear footsteps. He is coming._

_The others think it is Kazuki-sama. They do not know._

_THEY MUST KNOW._

_He is here. He has thrown open the door. As I write I amsurroundedbyscreams._

_Imust wrie quickly_

_he is here behin me_

_He’s_

_right_

 

The entry suddenly stopped. The woman’s poor grammar, spelling, and lack of proper spacing in the last few lines reflected her level of fear. Her hastiness in her writing.

How close the man came.

The next line was a simple and messy vertical line. The rest was empty. Eri assumed that the servant had been trying to write “here” before the man had…murdered her.

“This…doesn’t make…” Eri broke off, choking on her words. She coughed violently for a moment, then slowly recovered, taking in gulps of air. “…I don’t…”

“…understand?” Makoto finished. “…Eri. That boy who spoke to you was the young master of the mansion.”

“I know.”

“He and his servants were murdered by his jealous father and one of his father’s followers.”

“I understand that, but…”

“This woman was murdered while writing in her diary.”

“But that was hundreds of years ago!” Eri cried, jumping to her feet. “That doesn’t explain how the blood was fresh! Sh-she would have to have been murdered recently!”

Makoto nodded slowly. “I think…we’re stuck in some sort of time loop. We’re re-living the murder over and over again, except…we’re the inhabitants of the mansion.”

“But if that’s true, where is the father and his son?” Eri wailed. “And who was that who was killed?!”

“I don’t know who was killed.”

“Where are the murderer and the boy?” Eri gazed at Makoto, tears pouring from her eyes. She wanted to know who had died here. She wanted to know what happened to the father and his son. She wanted to know everything she could.

Makoto smiled grimly. “You want to know?”

Eri nodded vigorously.

“They’re in our minds.”

The blue-haired girl felt her throat dry. That wasn’t the answer she wanted. “I don’t want—”

“Eri.”

“What?”

Makoto stared down at the book. “…We need to figure out who died,” she said evenly. “It should be whoever had the voice of the servant in their mind, but…who would that be? And that doesn’t explain the voices in _my_ head. My father and I had nothing to do with this. We weren’t even alive! So how…”

Eri shook her head. “I don’t…think it plays out exactly like that,” she muttered. “I don’t want it to. I don’t want to die.”

“I know.” Makoto suddenly slammed her fist onto the table, causing the desk to shake for a moment. “This doesn’t make any sense! Where the heck are we, anyways?! And what the heck is going on?!”

Eri whimpered. “I want to find the others. I-I want to go home. O-Onee-san…!”

“We’re going home,” Makoto insisted. “We have to find the others and get out of here.”

“But what about the gargemons?”

Makoto only shrugged. 

Eri let out a loud whine. “Can’t we just go home…?!”

Makoto frowned. “I hope…” She paused. Slowly, she bent down to search below the desk. Eri scooted away to give her more room. After a moment, Makoto straightened, holding an object in her hand. “…I think…I know who died here.”

“Who was it?!” Eri gasped, clutching desperately at Makoto’s hands. She wanted to know more than anything in the world.

Makoto stared at the object. “I think…it was Azusa-san.”

“W-what makes you say that?”

Makoto revealed the object in her hand, which turned out to be a large piece of cloth. “This is the same pattern that was on her shirt, right? I think it was Azusa-san.”

“But…Azusa-san can’t…” Eri stopped talking. She knew who had died. That was all that mattered. “Please, can’t we find the others?”

“Of co—”

“I’m tellin’ ya, Chihaya, there’s gotta be more people at this mansion!”

“Ganaha-san, I strongly doubt anyone else would be foolish enough to come into this place.”

“Maybe they were dumped here, like us.”

“I don’t—”

“HIBIKIIIIIII~”

“UGYAA!”

Chihaya was cut off as a black-clad blur suddenly ran into the hallway, knocked into Hibiki, and caused her to crash to the floor. Chihaya herself was then assaulted by a glob in blue.

“G-Ganaha-san, what is…” Chihaya trailed off and looked down at the blue-haired girl clinging tightly to her body. “E…Eri…?”

“Chihaya-san!” Eri wailed. “Chihaya-san, you’re alive! And Hibiki-san!”

Hibiki laughed. “Makoto! Ya creeper, ya scared me half to death!”

“Hibiki, you lunatic, where have you been?!”

Eri beamed. _This is great. This is really, really great,_ she thought gleefully. She watched Makoto jump to her feet and pull Hibiki up as well, then the two sporty idols exchanged another hug and a laugh. 

Chihaya only blinked. “What is going on here…?”

“We found you~” Makoto answered, grinning. “Where were you guys? Did you wake up in the mansion?”

“Yeah, some creepy ol’ closet,” Hibiki responded, shuddering. “Where’d y’all get dumped?”

“The master’s master bedroom.”

“Heh…master bedroom…an’ he’s a master…”

“Heh…that’s funny…”

“Anyways,” Chihaya broke in, “I don’t mean to interrupt your fun, but Ganaha-san and I have work to do. We have to search for clues and the others and get out of here.”

“We’ll help,” Eri offered. “We already found a big clue.”

“Don’t bother looking for Azusa-san,” Makoto said sadly, holding up her piece of cloth.

“That’s…from her shirt…!” Chihaya gasped. “Azusa-san…!”

“It’s sad, but…” Makoto sighed. “The important part is, we’re together now. Now, let’s hurry and find the others, alright?”

Hibiki nodded. “No problemo! ‘Ey, what was that clue y’all found, huh?”

Makoto looked back into the servant’s quarters for a moment. “Well, I’m not sure, but I think we’re stuck in some kind of time loop. You’ll have to read the diary, it’s too difficult to explain.”

“Got it!”

“Hey, so what voices do you guys have?” Makoto asked.

“Voices?” Chihaya echoed, cocking her head in confusion. “We haven’t heard a single voice but each other’s.”

“But…that doesn’t make sense,” Eri muttered, drawing away from Chihaya’s body. “Doesn’t everyone have a voice?”

Hibiki and Chihaya shrugged in unison.

Makoto shook her head. “Whatever, that’s not really important. What’s important is that you two read the diary, we find the others quickly, and we get out of here.”

“Right!”

Together, the now-a-foursome walked into the servant’s quarters and began to read (or re-read) the diary. They talked and talked about their plans on getting out of the mansion or finding the others. And spirits that had been at an all-time-low were raised to new heights.

Somewhere in the back of the mansion, a horrid, bloodcurdling scream was let loose from the mouth of a young girl.


	10. Scare 9: Keeping Up Our Guard

 

“So you actually managed to get Yukiho to not be afraid of you?” Ritsuko straightened her tie, keeping as close to her young cousin as possible. After wandering around for a while, she had found him at last, although the reunion hadn’t been the happiest one.

“It took a while, but she warmed up to me,” Ryo explained. “Will she be alright?”

“I hope so,” Ritsuko muttered. She rested her forehead in her hand, leaning over the still body of Yukiho that was lying on the bed in front of them. “Geez…Ryo, I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Ryo said quietly, fidgeting restlessly. He remembered how they’d met; it was supposed to be a happy occasion, but in hindsight it was probably the scariest moment since they’d arrived.

 

**< >xXxXx<>**

 

_You are the best. You don’t need them. You don’t need any of them. Not one._

_The others don’t appreciate me nearly as much as they should,_ Ritsuko silently agreed. She had found her way into the mansion since the stables and was searching for the others. Although the voice in her head was probably dangerous, it wasn’t really harming anyone and Ritsuko found herself looking forward to the moments when it would speak to her.

_Why do you even bother with them?_

A slightly insane smile tugged at Ritsuko’s lips. She stopped walking for a moment and puffed out her chest in pride. “They should accept that I’m above them,” she murmured to herself. “I shouldn’t even bother with them…I should just go home without them. The gargemons will let me go because I am the superior being. Isn’t that right?”

_I have an even better idea._

Ritsuko half-purred. “Go on, tell me.”

_Kill them._

Yes, that did sound like a splendid idea. The insane smile widened and she found herself giving in completely to the voice in her head. The others were dragging her down. She was superior. There was no need to leave them alive.

_Look. Do you see that, over there on the wall? That katana? Take it. Use it—if you even need a weapon,_ the voice cooed.

“Of course I don’t!” Ritsuko scoffed. “But it will be oh so satisfying to hear their screams of horror when they see I’ve brought along a katana. I think it’ll cause even more pain. Aren’t I a genius?”

_Of course you are._

_You are the best._

“I know.” Humming giddily to herself, Ritsuko strolled over to the wall, where a large katana hung above a suit of samurai armor. She climbed onto the armor and reached for the katana, wrapping her hand around the slim handle and lifting it off the wall. 

A chorus of voices reached her ears; sweet, happy voices. Voices that would soon be squashed by her pure perfection. Voices that would soon be screaming in terrified tones as Ritsuko laughed at how puny and worthless they were.

“I wonder who my first victims will be?” she purred to herself, stroking the blade of the katana. “Won’t it be hilarious if it’s someone I’m ‘close’ to? They’ll be asking me, ‘oh Ritsuko-dono, how could you do this to me?’ To which I’ll respond with, ‘I have no need for insects like you.’”

_Exactly. What a genius you are._

“Of course.” The voices were getting closer now. Ritsuko could see two figures not far ahead. She grinned, itching to get her hands covered in their blood, and stepped forwards. Another step. More, until she was only feet away from where the two had stopped to rest. As she approached, she identified the two as her cousin Ryo and Yukiho. They were chatting lightheartedly, oblivious to her motives.

Perfect.

She paused in front of them and waited for them to notice her. As soon as they did, both young idols jumped to their feet with a cry.  


“Ritsuko-neechan!” Ryo yelped happily. “You’re alive!” He looked as though he would hug her, then he seemed to notice the katana in her hands and figured it would be a good idea to keep his distance. Yukiho had the same thoughts, as her eyes were fixed on the katana but a wide smile was on her face.

“Of course I’m alive!” Ritsuko laughed. “I’m the most superior, after all.”

“Right, I suppose,” Ryo agreed.

Ritsuko twitched. _Suppose. You doubt my superiority. I’m going to have fun murdering you, little cousin._

“R-Ritsuko-san, I’m really happy to see you,” Yukiho announced. “What’s…that katana for?”

“You’re about to find out, kid,” Ritsuko hissed. She smiled, quite creepily, lifting the katana.

Yukiho only blinked. “R…Ritsuko-s—”

She was cut off as Ritsuko suddenly thrusted the katana towards her chest. Yukiho yelped and jumped back, barely avoiding the blade. Ritsuko cursed under her breath. 

_You shouldn’t have missed that._

_She’s messing with you._

_She threatens your perfection._

_KILL HER._

Ritsuko leapt at the fragile brunette with a cry, the katana raised over her head. Yukiho was doubting her. She should die. All of them should just _die_.

Yukiho’s eyes were wide in horror. All she could do was sit there and gape in fear at the sharp blade that loomed closer and closer to her face…

…or get knocked to the ground just in time by Ryo, who luckily had more control over his limbs than Yukiho.

“Ritsuko-neechan, what are you doing?!” Ryo gasped.

“Eliminating the useless people of the world one by one,” Ritsuko replied nonchalantly, raising her katana again and slamming it down towards Ryo and Yukiho. Ryo let out a loud cry and quickly dragged Yukiho out of the way. The now-extremely-pale brunette finally recovered enough to move and scrambled to her feet.

Ritsuko growled and charged at them again, knocking Ryo to the ground with a thrust of her shoulders and heading after Yukiho while the voice in her head shouted encouragement. Yukiho screamed and tried to run, but she was too slow. The blade sliced across her back, effectively slicing her spine in half. The younger girl gasped loudly and made a choked crying sound, blood spurting from her back. Ryo screamed, crawling desperately towards her, trying to stop his murderous cousin and yet too afraid to get too close.

Ritsuko laughed maniacally and drove her sword deep into Yukiho’s side. Yukiho cried loudly, sinking to her knees in agony. The katana was dragged up her body, finally stopping just before her neck. Ritsuko twisted the blade, smirking.

“YUKIHO-SAN!” Ryo yelled, scrambling over to Yukiho’s side. Ritsuko angrily tore the katana out of Yukiho and thrusted towards Ryo. Ryo ducked, taking Yukiho with him, and crouched over her protectively, turning his gaze on Ritsuko. “Ritsuko-neechan, what is wrong with you?! How could you hurt her like this?!”

Ritsuko twitched, her eyes flashing for just a moment. She clutched at her head, trying to pull herself into reality. She stared into Ryo’s tear-filled eyes, down at Yukiho’s heavily-bleeding body, let her eyes take in the sight of her stained katana. She gritted her teeth. _What am…I doing…?_

_What are you waiting for?!_ the voice hissed. _Finish her! Finish them both!_

“No…” Ritsuko muttered, letting the katana clatter to the floor. “…no!”

“Yukiho-san? Yukiho-san, wake up!”

Ritsuko slowly knelt down by Yukiho’s still body. Ryo instinctually shoved her away. Ritsuko simply looked at him, shocked. 

“Ryo, I—”

“Don’t talk to me,” Ryo mumbled bitterly. He brushed a bit of stray hair out of Yukiho’s closed eyes. “You killed her. You just came out of nowhere and killed her!”

“She’s not dead yet,” Ritsuko said quietly. “And I don’t intend for her to die. Ryo…”

“…we’d gotten really close,” Ryo sniffled. “We spoke often. She was a great comfort for me in this place when I didn’t have you. And now…now she’s gone.”

“She’s not gone!” Ritsuko cried, leaping up to her feet. “Now come on, pick her up and follow me.”

“Why should I trust you?!” Ryo snapped. “You just tried to kill me!”

“I let myself listen to the voice in my head,” Ritsuko sighed. “…I wasn’t myself, Ryo. I’m sorry. It’s over now, OK? Now follow me.”

Ryo sniffed loudly and stay still, knelt by Yukiho’s side. “I don’t trust you, Ritsuko-neechan. I’m sorry.”

“Ryo…”

“I don’t trust you,” Ryo repeated, slightly louder. 

“I’ll carry her, OK?” Ritsuko said softly. She approached the pair and leaned down, gently scooping Yukiho from the ground. Ryo instantly jumped up.

“I said I didn’t trust you!” he complained. “Put her down!”

“I’ll put her down when we reach a bed,” Ritsuko soothed. “Calm down. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” _I won’t let it._

Ryo growled slightly. “If you hurt her again, Ritsuko-neechan…”

“Relax. It’s OK.”

“…fine. I’ll…I’ll leave her in your care, but that’s only because you’re the only one of us strong enough to carry her.”

“Good. Now come on, Ryo. Let’s go.”

 

**< >XxXxX<>**

 

“I’m sorry,” Ritsuko repeated.

Ryo just stared sadly at Yukiho’s still body. “…it’s alright. I understand. Was it scary?”

“What?” Ritsuko hadn’t stopped to consider if the experience had been scary for her or not. After recovering, her first thoughts had been towards Yukiho and her safety, but when she thought about it, it was awfully frightening. She had been about to murder her own cousin in cold blood. So she nodded. “Yes. I guess it was.”

“Do you really think she’ll be OK?” Ryo said quietly.

“…no,” Ritsuko admitted solemnly. “…I…I really don’t even know what to say. You two got pretty close, huh?”

Ryo nodded slowly, staring down at the girl’s pained face. He sighed, reaching over to rub a bit of blood off of her lip. The longer the two living Akizukis gazed at Yukiho, the clearer it got that she was dying, if she wasn’t dead already.

Yukiho squeaked slightly. Ryo gasped and leaned over her excitedly.

“Yukiho-san? Yukiho-san, are you alive?!”

“Not…much…longer,” Yukiho breathed, keeping her eyes closed. She didn’t even flinch and her mouth barely moved, but she was speaking. “I…Ryo-chan…?”

“I’m here.”

“When…you see…Makoto-chan…”

“Yes?”

“…tell her…I love her. A-and that…I’m sorry I-I couldn’t…die…in her arms.”

Ryo smiled slightly. “She’ll understand,” he promised. “I know she loves you too. You don’t need to worry.”

A tiny smile showed up on Yukiho’s face. “…Thank you, R-Ryo-chan.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you too, Yukiho-san. I won’t forget your friendship.”

“Yukiho, I am so sorry,” Ritsuko blurted. “I don’t understand why I couldn’t subdue the voice. I never had any trouble with it before.”

“I…forgive…you,” Yukiho spoke in a shaking sigh. “I…I-I’m scared. I d-don’t…want to…t-to die.”

“I know,” Ryo murmured. “But you’ll hurt yourself if you try to stay alive.” Even though it pained him to admit it, Yukiho was going to die. No matter what they did, she would still die. And if she struggled to keep herself alive, she would only hurt herself more.

Yukiho squeaked agreement. “…goodbye, Ryo-chan. Th-thank you…for taking s-such…good care…of…me…” She let out a last, shuddering breath, and then fell completely still, her mouth still hanging open and her eyes squeezed shut. Ryo forced himself to smile past the tears in his eyes. After all, that was what Yukiho would have wanted. She wouldn’t have wanted him to mourn for her too badly. He slowly looked over at Ritsuko.

“We should keep moving,” he suggested.

Ritsuko nodded slowly. “I don’t want to leave her just yet. Let’s spend the night by her side, and we’ll leave in the morning.”

Ryo’s smile widened. “I like that idea. As long as you don’t murder me in my sleep, I think it’ll work out fine.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

The two of them crawled into the bed beside Yukiho, holding back the salty tears tugging at their eyes. Now was not the time for weakness. Now was the time for strength.

And Ritsuko was prepared to be strong against that voice. It would never get the best of her again.

Not ever.

 


	11. Scare 10: A Plan of Escape-Iori and Ai

 

Ai kicked a rock. Iori ran to it and kicked it back at her. Ai responded by kicking it towards Iori’s far left. The Minase daughter quickly blocked it and sent it back.

So the two had been progressing for quite a while. They were still outside, as they figured it would be a bit safer than inside the actual mansion, and since the northern fields they hadn’t been attacked. Iori often heard the voice in her head speak to her, but she ignored it. There was no need to listen to it anymore.

Naturally, the pair had begun a game of rock-soccer to keep their minds off of things. Because that was what people did when they were bored and outside, right?

“Hey. Iori-chan.”

Iori looked over at Ai, who had picked up their rock-ball and was examining it curiously. 

“What?”

“You know how the gargemons only reacted when the presidents stepped on the path?” Ai continued.

Iori nodded slowly. “So?”

“So, what if we were to get a bunch of really big rocks…and throw them onto the path?”

Iori blinked. “What are you suggesting?” she asked warily.

Ai grinned. “Maybe the gargemons wouldn’t know the difference! Maybe they’re bred to react when something heavy is on the path. And then we can throw more rocks into the forest, as far as we can, to make them think that’s where the humans went. And then, then…while they’re distracted, we run to the well and escape!” Ai elaborated, embellishing her plan with grand flourishes.

Iori’s jaw dropped. “M…Mini Haruka, that’s actually…that’s actually a genius plan!” she gasped. “Here…come with me to see if it’ll work!”

Ai giggled. “I’ll get a big ol’ heavy rock. You unlock the gate and open it, and I’ll throw the rocks. As soon as the gargemons are out of sight, close the gate and lock it again. Then we’ll know it’ll work and we can try it for real once we have everybody else!” she exclaimed.

Iori nodded fervently, then her excitement died down and she paused. “…if everyone else is even still alive,” she muttered.

“DEKO-CHAAAN~!”

“E-eh…?!”

Iori was suddenly tackle-hugged by a tall blonde. Following behind the blonde was a familiar man in glasses.

Miki and Producer.

“M-Miki! Get off of me, stupid!” Iori huffed. Miki snuggled with her for a moment more before running to Ai and tackle-hugging her as well. Ai laughed and hugged her back.

“Were you two out here the whole time? Where are the others?” Producer questioned, a hint of enthusiasm sneaking into his words.

“We were up north earlier,” answered Ai, who had just separated from the hug with Miki.

“Miki and Honey woke up down south, and then we came up this way and found you guys!” Miki chattered. “So~, where’s Takane and Hibiki and Makoto-kun and Ritsuko…san?”

“We have no idea!” Iori scoffed. “You cannot expect me to know these things! Just because I am Iori-chan doesn’t mean I’m a psychic!”

“So you haven’t seen anyone else either, huh…” Producer muttered. “Well, then our next task is to find them.” 

“Of course,” Iori agreed. “But before that…Producer, go find us some heavy rocks.”

Producer blinked. “Heavy rocks?”

“Do not question me! Just go!”

“Alright, alright…”

Ai and Producer hustled off to find some heavy rocks and smaller rocks for the distraction while Iori and Miki waited by the gate. Iori hugged her arms tightly, noticing for the first time how cold it had gotten and how bare her arms felt in her short-sleeved dress. She also noticed that she was surrounded by dirt and blood and hadn’t showered in a few days. Normally, the thought would have bothered her—she was Minase Iori, and Minase Iori did NOT do dirt and blood—but her emotions currently consisted of fear and despair only. There was no room for annoyance.

“Deko-chan, Miki missed you.”

Iori glanced over at Miki. She was leaning against the gate, arms crossed to keep herself warm, gazing at the sky. She was smiling, something Iori wished she could do more often.

“I…might have missed you too…a little,” Iori mumbled, blushing slightly. Miki opened her mouth to speak. “D-don’t think it means I actually care about you, s-stupid! I-I missed all the other idols, not just you!” Miki laughed, a light and carefree laugh.

“That’s why Miki missed you—”

“And don’t call me Deko-chan!”

“—Deko-chan~. Because you’re always like this, teasing Miki even though you actually care. Miki thinks it’s cute and funny.”

“I said not to call me that!” Iori huffed. “…you guys…really didn’t see anyone else, did you?”

“Nope.”

Iori sighed. “I hope Yayoi is alright,” she said quietly. “I miss her like crazy. And Ami and Mami too, and Azusa-san…why, I even miss that Demon General!”

“Yeah. Miki misses Hibiki and Takane the most. She misses Makoto-kun and Ritsuko…san a lot too,” Miki admitted. “But she’s been with Honey, and now she found Deko-chan—”

“Call me that one more time and I will hit you with those rocks.”

“—so it’s OK.”

Iori sighed again. “…hey, Miki?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Have you…heard any voices?”

“Other than the first day? Nope.” Miki glanced over at Iori, slightly concerned. “Why, have you?”

“Yeah.” Iori nodded. “This voice…keeps talking to me. It won’t leave me alone. And the worst part is…it sounds just like me.”

“What is it saying?”

“Horrible things, Miki. Like ‘you’ll never escape’ and ‘everything is hopeless’ and ‘you’re going to die’.”

_I only say those things because they are true._

“There it is again!” Iori gasped. 

“Miki doesn’t hear it,” Miki stated.

“Of course you don’t,” Iori snapped. She could see Ai and Producer returning with heavy stones to be thrown onto the path and wondered if Producer heard any voices either.

_I wouldn’t speak to him. He wouldn’t listen. He wouldn’t play my games. You’re much more fun to play with, Iori-chan._

“Shut up,” Iori muttered, forgetting that Miki could hear her.

“Miki didn’t say anything,” the blonde whined.

“Not you!” Iori lashed. “The voice!”

“Miki’s confused…”

_There’s nothing to be confused about._

_You’ll all die._

_That’s all there is to it._

Iori ignored the voice and waited for Ai and Producer. The two rock-fetchers stopped in front of them and nodded. Iori stepped away from the gate with Miki. Miki unhooked the lock and pulled it open. Ai grunted and stepped forwards. Producer followed her, hefting two large rocks in his arms.

“Ready?” Ai asked.

Iori and Miki nodded. “Ready,” Iori responded.

_It won’t work. You’ll be torn to shreds. You’ll all die._

_Stop it!_ Iori cried in her mind. She felt her heartbeat quicken, the same way it had that first day with the gargemons.

Producer hurled the first rock onto the path. They waited. The gargemons didn’t stir.

_You’re wasting your time,_ the voice insisted.

_You’re wasting your breath,_ Iori countered. “Next one.”

Ai threw the next rock just past the first one. This time, the gargemons shifted and began to gain color.

“It’s working!” Iori shouted. “Producer, now!”

Producer heaved the last rock to the path with a loud grunt. It thudded onto the ground. The gargemons started after it, then realized it was a rock and began to search around, growling or screeching in annoyance.

Miki grabbed a smaller rock off of the ground and chucked it into the forest, causing a loud rustling. The gargemons whirled towards the noise and started after it. Iori cried out in celebration and gave Miki and Ai a big hug, which both girls returned. While the girls rejoiced over the success of their plan, Producer quickly slammed the gate shut and locked it.

The gargemons, sensing that the gate had been locked, returned from the forest and hopped onto their pedestals, where they slowly faded back to their stone state. Iori squealed in joy.

“This is amazing!” she laughed. “Now that we have a plan, all we need is the others!”

“We should go in the mansion,” Producer decided. “There’s bound to be someone in there.”

“True,” Iori said under her breath. “…alright! From now on, all of you listen to Iori-chan, for she is now your leader! Now follow me!”

Iori started off in the direction of the mansion. Her posse crowded behind her in case of an attack, Producer sticking the closest since he considered himself the strongest, and he certainly cared about Iori’s safety more than the other two.

And so they advanced, a plan fresh in their minds and a resolve in their hearts.

 


	12. Scare 11: An Unimaginable Fury-Eri, Makoto, Chihaya and Hibiki

 

“I swear, if that scream was someone I know or love, I am going to eat the first person I see who looks anything like a threat,” Makoto hissed.

“‘Course it’ll be someone ya know,” Hibiki pointed out, her hands folded behind her head in a relaxed manner. 

“That doesn’t necessarily mean I like them,” Makoto answered. “For instance, if it was Iori, I would care a heck of a lot less than if it were Yukiho…oh my gosh, was it Yukiho?!”

“Relax,” Eri soothed. “I’m sure it was nothing, just a screech of fear…w-whoever it was might not be hurt.”

“She speaks the truth,” Chihaya muttered.

The four of them had been looking at the journal when Chihaya heard the noise; a loud, bloodcurdling scream. The girls had been alerted and started off towards the sound almost immediately, Chihaya carrying the journal in her arms.

As they were walking, they passed a suit of samurai armor. Hanging above the armor was a wooden plaque with two iron hooks, one on each side, the hooked end angled upwards. It looked like it had once held some sort of sword, but now it was empty. Makoto’s hands twitched and her breathing became more jagged. Eri knew why; the voices in her head must have been saying things to her.

Her own voice wasn’t bothering her much anymore. As a matter of fact, the only times it spoke to her now, it seemed almost…friendly. Even so, she was always wary not to listen to the boy much and often answered his questions in three words or less.

The group continued on, passing a couple of rooms with open doors, none of which containing any bodies—dead or alive. There was a trail of thick red blood on the ground, sometimes in large blotches, sometimes only a small drop. The four girls followed it.

Eventually they reached a room. The door to this room was closed, just like the servant’s quarters’ had been. However, inside this room was the sound of voices—living, human voices. Voices that sounded familiar.

Hibiki was the one who opened the door. Makoto breathed heavily behind her, her nostrils flaring and hands clenched in fury by her sides. Soon, they would find out who died and who killed them. Soon, she would know who she had to murder in return and whether or not she had to murder them at all. Soon, they would be reunited with friends—two of them, by the sound of it, one (or both) of which possibly a foe.

Inside sat Akizuki Ritsuko and her cousin Akizuki Ryo. They were sitting on a mid-sized bed beside another human. The other person in the room was lying down, eyes closed and mouth open, bleeding heavily. If the foursome ignored the blood, this third person looked very much alive. But things being the way they were, they were obviously dead.

Both Akizukis looked up when the foursome entered the room. Eri instantly cried out in joy and flung herself on top of Ryo, who embraced her tightly in return. Ritsuko smiled beside them.

“Ryo-san! Ryo-san, you’re alive!” Eri sobbed, tears of relief spilling from her eyes.

“You’re alive too!” Ryo responded. “I was worried sick about you…! Do you know where Ai-chan is?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen her,” Eri said sadly. “I’m just glad—”

She was cut off by an anguished, grief-stricken cry. When she turned to seek out the source of the sound, she found Makoto on her knees in front of the last person on the bed, her hands floating by her face as though she would cover her mouth, or her eyes, or both. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror, and as Eri watched, she reached over and took one of the person’s hands in one of her own. Tears poured down her face and she trembled visibly. Eri glanced at the person on the bed and suddenly knew why.

Yukiho.

The blue-haired idol slowly slid off of Ryo and moved to Makoto’s side. Ritsuko looked away, looking as though she would cry herself. Ryo stood off the bed and went around to Makoto’s other side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulders. Makoto screamed and whacked him away, staring in denial at Yukiho’s corpse.

“WHO DID THIS?!”

Ryo was silent. Eri, too, said nothing to comfort her “sister”. She was too shocked by the voice that had emerged from Makoto’s mouth; a voice that sounded furious beyond belief, a deep, threatening voice, a voice that carried a layer of agony and sorrow.

Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “I said, WHO DID THIS?!”

Ritsuko slowly rose. “…Makoto, listen to me—”

“NO!” Makoto covered her ears with both hands and wailed loudly. “No, STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Eri realized that she was being assaulted by the voices too. She cringed. Right now, in Makoto’s moment of greatest weakness, she was being tormented by a voice that told her she was worth nothing and a voice that told her Yukiho deserved to die. Ritsuko was gazing at her knowingly, and Eri wondered if she, too, heard voices.

“Makoto. You have to calm down for a second, OK?” Ritsuko murmured, stepping closer. “Ignore it. Ignore all of it. It’s all…it’s all in your head. I know it’s hard.”

“You have a voice too.” Eri didn’t mean it to be a question.

“Yes.” Ritsuko looked at her. “So do you.”

“Y-yes. So does she. Two of them, actually.”

“Two?” Ritsuko echoed. She looked down at Makoto, still shouting things occasionally, her eyes wide and leaking, her body shaking. “Huh, that’s new. Ryo, get her to calm down, OK?”

“I’ll help,” Eri offered. She knelt beside Makoto and forcibly turned her head so that the older girl had to look into her eyes. “Onee-san. It’s me. It’s Eri. Look at me.”

Makoto let out a choked sob. “Yu…Y-Yuki…ho…”

“I know. Ssh, ssh…it’s alright.”

“IT’S NOT ALRIGHT!” Makoto yelled in rage. “HOW DARE YOU TELL ME IT’S ALRIGHT?! YUKIHO IS DEAD!”

“Hush,” Eri soothed, grabbing a hold of her hands. She was frightened by the fury and anguish in Makoto’s eyes, but she wouldn’t let her own face show it. “Screaming and struggling won’t solve anything. I know you’re suffering, but you need to calm down. Ritsuko-san has something to say.”

Makoto stared at Eri for a moment longer, sniffling and bawling loudly. She tilted her head onto the younger girl’s shoulder and forced herself to calm down. She still sobbed, but after a while she stopped screaming. Ryo rubbed her back in comfort, tears in his eyes also. Ritsuko waited until she was sure Makoto wouldn’t fly into a rage at the first word she heard anymore, then she spoke.

“I want you to know what my voice tells me,” she began. “It tells me I am the superior being. It tells me other people are worthless and they should die. It tells me I should kill them.”

Makoto sniffled and lifted her head just a bit, so her now-tired-looking eyes just peeked over Eri’s shoulder at Ritsuko.

“…I listened to it once,” Ritsuko continued. “I thought I could fight it off, so I let my guard down and I let it get the best of me. I wasn’t myself.”

Makoto nodded slightly. She, too, had allowed the voices to get a hold of her once.

“…I killed Yukiho.”

Makoto’s eyes shot open and she shoved Eri aside with a growl, bowling into Ritsuko and sending a fist into her elder’s unguarded face. “HOW COULD YOU?!” she screamed. “D*MN YOU…! D*MN YOU!”

“Makoto…!” Ritsuko gasped. She felt Makoto’s hands clamp tightly around her neck, felt her head lifted off the ground and then slammed hard against the leg of the bed. Ryo cried out in alarm and ran to the pair to separate them. Hibiki and Chihaya only watched in fear. Eri whimpered and scooted away. Makoto kept blindly beating Ritsuko until Ryo managed to yank her away. Makoto flailed worthlessly in his grasp, screaming.

Ritsuko drew in gasps of breath. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “I didn’t mean to! I lost control!”

“YOU B*TCH!” Makoto wailed. “I hate you! I HATE YOU!”

“Makoto, calm down!” Hibiki ordered. “She’s tellin’ ya she lost it, m’kay? I doubt it’ll ever happen again! Just chill!”

“NO…!”

“Onee-san!” 

Makoto glanced over at Eri for a moment, her breathing ragged. Eri faced her, her face set in a frown, tears in her eyes, and her hands clenched by her sides.

“I understand you’re angry. You have every right to be angry,” Eri said softly. “B-but…but attacking Ritsuko-san like that won’t help you! She didn’t mean it. It was that voice that killed Yukiho-san, using Ritsuko-san as a vessel. It wasn’t Ritsuko-san herself.”

Ritsuko nodded slowly and coughed, holding a hand to her nose in an attempt to stop the blood.

Makoto became still. Ryo continued to hold her around the waist to keep her from launching at his cousin again. Eri stepped towards them and tenderly wiped the tears from Makoto’s face. Makoto let her, even though it was useless since she was producing more every second.

“Now, I want you to get some sleep, OK?” Eri murmured lovingly. “Calm down and get some sleep, right there in that bed, right next to Yukiho-san. Do you understand?”

Makoto responded by letting her eyes close. She fell limp in Ryo’s arms. Ryo stumbled and almost dropped her, but he managed to sustain her weight somehow. Eri went to help him transfer her to the bed. As soon as Makoto felt herself hit the mattress, she sniffled loudly, adjusted her position as needed, and curled up beside Yukiho.

“…I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t mean to freak out like that. I’m just terrified and angry and depressed and…everything was going so well…it was all going so well, and now this…!”

“You deserve to be terrified and angry and depressed,” Ryo said calmly, leaning down to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes. This time it took ten seconds for her to make more. “I’m very sorry. I’d grown close to Yukiho-san too, but I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling.”

Makoto nodded slightly and moved closer to Yukiho’s body.

Ryo suddenly snapped. “That reminds me!” he exclaimed. “Yukiho-san had a message for you.”

Makoto blinked and looked at him.

“She said…that she loves you, and that she’s sorry she couldn’t die in your arms. I think that was it.”

“That was it,” Ritsuko confirmed.

Makoto smiled slightly. “…that Yukiho…always apologizing for things that weren’t her fault…” she murmured. “…I can’t believe she’s gone…”

“Me neither,” Ryo and Ritsuko said at once.

Chihaya and Eri then yawned simultaneously. “We’ll sleep on the floor,” Chihaya offered.

“Ryo-san and I will fit on the bed with Onee-san and Yukiho-san, I think,” Eri concluded, blushing a bit. Ryo blushed also upon noticing that that would mean he was lying in a bed with two women he cared deeply about.

“Ritsuko-san needs it more,” Hibiki decided.

“I’ll move,” Makoto offered.

“No, I’ll stay on the floor,” Ritsuko assured her. “It’s not like you seriously wounded me.”

“Your head—”

“Is fine,” Ritsuko cut in. “Trust me, you just broke the skin. You might have dented my skull a bit, but my superior brain…” She trailed off and closed her eyes briefly for a moment. She moved her mouth slightly as though she were speaking, and Eri noticed that she was counting to ten. 

“…my brain is still unharmed,” she finished. “You don’t have to worry, the worst that can happen is a headache.”

Makoto muttered something and moved even closer to Yukiho, resting her head on the dead girl’s shoulder. Ryo crawled in beside her, and Eri lay on his other side, managing to fit on the luckily-large bed. Chihaya and Hibiki arranged themselves on the ground, giving the most comfortable spot to Ritsuko and taking the harder surfaces themselves. 

Tired as they were, all six idols present fell asleep almost immediately.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Now might be a good time to point out that when I write, I don't curse. However, in this chapter, I'm pretty sure there'd be cursing involved, considering Makoto does curse when she gets mad, and someone killing her best friend would make her pretty ticked. I think.  
> But since I don't curse, but I want to make it realistic, I just asterisk out the second letter. Or the last three letters if it's the dreaded F-Bomb.)


	13. Scare 12: Wishes Can Come True-Iori, Ai, Miki and Producer

 

Iori yawned. Miki immediately followed suit, then Ai and Producer finished off with a loud yawn in unison. All four were clearly exhausted.

“We need to find a place to sleep,” Iori decided.

_Sleep is useless,_ her voice hissed in her mind.

Iori ignored it. “Where is the most likely place for a bedroom?”

“One of the middle floors,” Producer answered. “Maybe the second floor?”

“We should stay outside in the slave’s quarters,” Miki suggested.

“Slaves were treated horribly! What makes you think they had beds?” Iori sighed. _Honestly, I’m stuck with idiots…_

Miki shrugged. “Well, maybe this guy was really really nice and gave his slaves beds, nano~!” she laughed.

“No.” Iori led her companions up to the second floor of the mansion. The first room she saw happened to be the master bedroom. Satisfied, she headed inside. “We can stay here, OK?”

“Who’s there?!”

Iori froze. That voice wasn’t in her head. That voice was real. It was alive. And the best part was, it was familiar.

_Yayoi…!_

“Yayoi? Is that you?”

The small ginger poked her pigtailed head out of the bathroom, tears in her eyes, but when she saw Iori she instantly brightened up. “Iori-chan…! Oh, Iori-chan, I’m so happy to see you!” She ran, laughing, to her friend and trapped her in a huge hug. Iori hugged her back, grinning.

“Oh, Yayoi! You worried me sick, you rotten peasant!” Iori wailed, tears tugging at her own eyes. _Thank goodness…_

“I’m so sorry,” Yayoi sobbed. “I woke up in the slave’s quarters and then I headed to the mansion with Mami-chan and Takane-san, but Mami-chan went into the butcher house and never came back out…and when Takane-san peeked in to see what had happened she came out with an even paler face and just told me she’d seen horrible things…after that, we both went inside, but Takane-san left to find a bathroom and didn’t come back. I decided to wait for her in here and maybe tell her she could use this bathroom, except the water in the sinks is blood and the toilet doesn’t work and the shower is really icky.”

Iori blinked. “…what?”  
“I’m all alone, Iori-chan.”

“Not anymore, you’re not,” Iori soothed.

Yayoi giggled. “Who else is here…ah, Producer-san! And Ai-chan, and…Miki-san!”

The others waved.

“We’re all going to sleep in here, OK?” Iori told her best friend. “We’ll take the bed.”

“Where will Miki and the rest sleep?” Miki complained.

“The floor, duh,” Iori scoffed.

Miki shrugged. “OK~.”

Slowly, with a sigh, Iori climbed onto the bed. Yayoi joined her. As soon as she did, Iori heard a small crunching noise. The Minase daughter was curious, but not curious enough to climb off the bed and investigate. She shrugged and leaned back on the pillow. As she did so, she heard a sloshing sound and what seemed like an intestine poked out of the pillowcase. Miki and Yayoi squealed in fear in unison. Iori cocked her head.

“OK, tell me what just happened,” the Minase daughter demanded, honestly too scared to turn around.

“I-Iori-chan...th-that pillow,” Yayoi stuttered.

“Iori, there are human organs in that pillow,” Producer said evenly, forcing himself not to freak out.

Iori flinched, then screamed and rolled off the bed. Yayoi followed her. “W-what kind of bedroom is this?!” Iori cried, scrambling back to the others.

“A weird kind,” Miki answered. “Deko-chan, let's go somewhere else! We need to find the others!”

“Forget it!” Iori snapped. “We'll all sleep on the floor here, alright? Tomorrow, we can look for the others.”

“Iori is right,” Producer sighed. “We're all exhausted, so we should rest.”

“Plus, if we don't stay here, we might find insane people who'll kill us,” Ai pointed out.

“Ai, we can find those people staying here too...” Iori trailed off. “Yayoi, do you have a voice?”

“A voice?” Yayoi cocked her head. “Um...well, I do have a voice that I talk with...”

“No, no!” Iori protested. “Not like that! A voice in your head!”

“Oh, in that case...no, I don't.”

“Then I'm the only one...am I really _the_ only one? There's gotta be more, right?”

“Who knows?” Miki yawned. She found a comfortable spot on the floor and settled down to sleep. “Honey, come sleep with Miki~!”

Producer sighed. “Everyone, get some rest. We'll find everyone else tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Iori sighed back and curled up on the floor beside Miki. Yayoi took her other side. Ai spread out at their feet, and Producer settled halfway between the door and the cluster of girls. Despite their original apprehension and their fear of the mansion, all those present fell asleep easily—all except Iori, who stayed up almost all night fighting off the growing power of the voice in her head.

  
  



	14. Scare 13: Two is Better Than Six-Eri, Makoto, Ritsuko, Chihaya and Hibiki

 

“So let's re-cap; we know Azusa-san and...and Yukiho...are dead. We have no idea where the others are, but it's likely they're outside. We know that we're stuck in some sort of time-loop involving the murder of a young master. We also know that not everyone has a voice, but just because you do or do not have one doesn't mean you won't die. And lastly, we know Ritsuko-san has the voice of the master's father, Eri has the voice of the master, and Ryo has the voice of the murdered servant, Guren. And I have two, irrelevant voices,” Makoto related, walking briskly at the head of the group. Eri and Ryo walked holding hands just behind her, with Ritsuko behind them, and lastly Chihaya and Hibiki in the back. “Now that we know all that, what do we do? Look for survivors, or just give up and go home?”

“I would like to find Haruka,” Chihaya admitted.

“I want to find Ai-chan,” Ryo said firmly.

“We should look for Iori and Ami,” Ritsuko murmured.

“Can't forget Takane and Miki!” Hibiki added.

“And I have no friends left. Great,” Makoto muttered. “Where do we go?”

“Maybe there's someone at the slaves' quarters,” Chihaya suggested.

“Should we look there?”

“We should split up,” Ritsuko suggested. “We'll cover more ground that way.”

“No way,” Makoto retaliated, stopping to turn and face her. “If we split up, we'll lose each other. One of us could get killed. It's safer to stay in a group.”

“We won't all get out no matter what,” Ritsuko countered. “If we go out in pairs, we're more likely to find someone.”

“Great idea, genius! But how the heck will we find one another to _show_ each other that 'someone' we found?!” Makoto snapped, obviously very on-edge. Eri and Ryo exchanged a glance with Chihaya and Hibiki. Both duos knew that Makoto still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ritsuko had murdered Yukiho. Tensions were still very, dangerously high between the two.

“We arrange a meeting place, obviously,” Ritsuko scoffed, her eye twitching slightly. “I'm not surprised your _puny_ brain couldn't think of that.”

“What I lack in brains, I make up for in muscle. Do you want to get killed?! Then leave. Set out on your own, away from the girl who freakin' saved your life, you ungrateful b*tch!” Makoto shot out, looking poised to spring.

“I didn't need you!” Ritsuko replied, tilting her chin in authority.

Eri whimpered and shrank against Ryo, who held her close, watching Ritsuko warily. Chihaya and Hibiki exchanged a look.

“Oh? Well, if that's true, why didn't YOU shut the gate?! Why didn't YOU punch a gargemon? Why didn't YOU gain control over your voice to prevent yourself from killing my best friend?! Tell me that, brainiac!” Makoto yelled.

“And why didn't YOU just set off on your own if you're such a strong and capable girl, huh?” Ritsuko lashed.

“I asked first!”

“Because, I don't feel like wasting my valuable energy on things like that. The gargemons wouldn't have hurt me, I'm the superior being!”

Ryo winced and slowly moved out from between the fighting girls, taking Eri with him. “She's listening to her voice,” he warned in a whisper. “Ritsuko-neechan, that is. She's dangerous right now, so stay away.”

Eri nodded and huddled closer. “I've never seen Makoto-san like this...”

“I've seen her worse.”

“...true, but...”

“So you don't care if all of us die, is what you're saying? That's it, isn't it?! You want us to separate so we'll all die! So you can pick us off one by one!” Makoto cried, taking a threatening step forwards. Ritsuko didn't flinch.

“Do you want to find the others or not?” she responded.

Makoto growled and ran at her, then flung a fast punch into Ritsuko's chin. Ritsuko stumbled back, letting out a slight gasp. She glanced at Makoto, her eyes wide as though she'd been snapped out of a trance (and perhaps she had). Makoto looked up at her, her own eyes dripping tears.

“I WANT YUKIHO BACK!”

Ritsuko was quiet for a minute. “...Makoto--”

“THAT'S what I want! But unfortunately for me, it's too late for that! She's dead, and it's all YOUR fault!” Makoto shouted. Ritsuko lowered her head. Ryo let out a breath of relief, apparently sensing that she'd recovered from the voice's attack.

“The others might still be alive, alright?” Ritsuko said calmly. “The best thing for us to do right now is to find them. And the best way to do that is by splitting up.”

“I'm supposed to protect you all!” Makoto retorted. “How am I supposed to protect you if you all leave me?!”

“No one said that,” Ritsuko assured her.

“They didn't have to.” Makoto gritted her teeth. “I said it to myself. I have to protect you...all of you...! I was supposed to protect Yukiho and Azusa-san too, but I've already lost them, and...and I can't let myself lose anyone else! So just stop being stubborn and come with me!”

“We have to think about this logically, Makoto,” Ritsuko protested. “If we want to find the others before they die, it makes more sense to split up and cover more ground.”

Makoto growled. “That's it, I'm sick of arguing with you!” she snapped. “You want to split up?! Then here's our groups; I'm going out there alone, and YOU'RE protecting everyone else. If you think you have such superior knowledge, then YOU take care of them! But if we meet up and one more person has died, I'll never forgive you no matter what!” The black-haired tomboy then spun on her heels and ran off down the hallway, back the way they'd come, without another word.

“Makoto!” Ritsuko started to reach after her, then seemed to reconsider and lowered her hand. Eri stared down the hallway, then suddenly shoved away from Ryo and darted after Makoto. “Eri! What the heck are you doing, get back here!”

Ryo flinched. “...she...she's gone...”

“We're meeting up in the bedroom where we met the first time!” Ritsuko screamed down the hallway, desperate to reach the two's ears before they were completely out of earshot. She shook her head and reached up to rub the bridge of her nose. “...you heard her, didn't you? We're going out to look for others.”

Chihaya and Ryo nodded solemnly and followed Ritsuko into one of the rooms on the side. Hibiki cast one last glance down the hallway where the other two had vanished, then sighed and followed the rest.

 


	15. Scare 14: A Reason to Laugh-Iori, Ai, Miki and Producer

 

Iori yawned loudly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Yayoi stirred beside her, and Ai muttered about a buffet, but no one else woke up. Iori groaned.

“So what's the plan, you?” she sighed, poking Miki with her pointer finger. Miki muttered something about Makoto and rolled over. “Hey, don't ignore me!”

“Let her sleep.”

Iori spun around in time to see that Producer had just woken up and was stretching. She frowned at him. “The longer we sleep--”

“--the more rested we are,” Producer finished. “And the more rested we are, the better prepared we are. And the better prepared we are, the less likely we are to die.”

Iori crossed her arms and began to pout. “That's annoying.”

Miki suddenly yawned and sat up, kicking Ai in the process, who snorted and accidentally punched Yayoi, who squeaked and sat up. Iori blinked.

“...that's one way to do it.”

Producer sighed. “Since we're all awake, we may as well go look for more survivors,” he decided.

“Why don't we just give up and go home?” Iori whined.

“Because I know there are more survivors in this place.”

_There are survivors._

Iori stiffened. There it was again, that voice that hadn't bothered her too badly in a while. She was almost glad to hear it. But didn't it usually discourage her? Why was it suddenly offering her comfort?

_What's the other half?_ she asked in her mind.

_Two more bit the dust. Miura Azusa and Hagiwara Yukiho. Isn't it funny, Iori-chan? They've lost our game. Don't you want to laugh?_

Iori gasped. “...P-Producer...”

“What?”

“...Azusa-san and Yukiho...are dead...”

“What?! How?! How do you know?!”

“The voice told me...”

Producer was silent for a moment. “...at least now...we know there are two less to find.”

Yayoi began to cry.

Ai grabbed Iori's shoulders. “Iori-chan, please...please! Ask the voice if Eri-chan and Ryo-chan are alive! Please!” she begged.

Iori nodded. “Hang on,” she ordered. _You heard her. Are they alive, or aren't they?_

_I'll tell you if you play with me._

_What do you want?_ Iori groaned inwardly.

_Take that rib bone. Eri's voice, the master, is lonely. Don't you want to make him happy? Maybe you can join him._

_Sorry. I'm not interested. Is she alive? Eri, that is. Tell me._

_No can do, Iori-chan._

Iori hissed. “Sorry, Ai. It's useless. The voice isn't talking.”

Ai wilted. “...that's OK, Iori-chan. At least you tried.”

Producer stood, yawning. “Everyone. Let's just start looking. The sooner we keep moving, the less time we spend in this place,” he muttered. Miki nodded and stood, then clung stubbornly to his arm.

“Let's go, Honey~”

Producer sighed.

Yayoi grabbed onto Iori's hand. Iori smiled at her. Ai took her other hand.

Slowly, the group emerged into the hallway and began their trek towards other survivors. Iori tapped her fingers against Ai's hand, nervous and a bit frightened.

_It's been a while, huh, Iori-chan?_ the voice in her head cooed eerily. _I've missed you._

_I sure as heck didn't miss you,_ Iori countered.

“I thought I said I was going off alone.”

Iori gasped and jumped against the wall, dragging the others with her. Producer followed her and shoved a hand in front of Miki to protect her. Miki cowered behind him.

“I know you said that, but...I just couldn't justify leaving you alone.” That was a different voice than the first one had been. Ai squinted, then suddenly gasped and pushed past Iori, running down the hall towards the voices.

“Ai!” Iori hissed. “Get back here before you're killed!”

“No, no!” Ai squealed. “Iori-chan! That was Eri-chan's voice!”

“W-what?”

“Who's there?!” the first voice echoed. Iori blinked. Miki let out a loud cry and barreled down the hall, Ai right on her heels. They bolted straight into the two owners of the voices and then dragged the pair back to the others. Miki had her arms flung tightly around a very alive-looking Makoto, and Ai was embracing an also-very-alive Eri. Iori found herself screaming in joy and running to see them.

“There you are, Makoto, you idiot!” she sobbed, flinging her arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto stumbled slightly, but managed to support the weight of both girls. Yayoi ran over to give her a hug also, then ran to Eri to hug her. “Where have you been?! How dare you make Iori-chan worry like that, stupid!”

Makoto laughed nervously. “Sorry. I was looking for you, but...well, not you specifically, but...survivors,” she said. “...wait, you were worried about me?”

“I never said that!” Iori wailed, the tears in her eyes telling a different story. “Quick, tell me who you've seen!”

“Chihaya-san, Hibiki-san, Ritsuko-san, and Ryo-san are all alive!” Eri answered gleefully.

Makoto went solemn. “...and...Yukiho...”

Iori was silent. Miki snuggled against Makoto in comfort.

“...Yukiho was murdered,” Makoto finished quietly.

“We heard,” Iori murmured. “How did she die?”

“Ritsuko-san let her voice take over and killed her. I couldn't take it anymore so I left the group to search on my own. Eri followed me.”

Producer approached the group just as Iori nodded and released Makoto to go give Eri a hug. “So, as far you you know, Yukiho's the only one who's died,” he stated.

Makoto growled. “Don't you dare say that like it doesn't matter!” she hissed. “Don't you dare act like it's OK that _only Yukiho_ died! She was my best friend, and now she's DEAD!”

Miki quickly tightened her hold around Makoto's arms to keep her from hitting Producer. The bespectacled man took a step back, his hands up to guard his face.

“That's not what I meant,” he soothed softly. “I know you must be really suffering. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to know you'd never see her again.”

Makoto seemed to relax. Miki finally released her, offered a quick smile, then went to welcome Eri. Makoto hung her head sadly.

“...Producer, I was worried about you,” she said after a minute of silence. “I'm...I'm glad you're safe.” If Producer looked closely, he saw a blush on her cheeks. He smiled slightly.

“I was worried about you too,” he responded. “All of you.”

Makoto looked up and smiled, looking at last like her old self. “That reminds me, Azusa-san also...”

“We know,” Iori muttered. “My voice...wait, you said Ritsuko-san has a voice?”

“Yeah. So does Eri, and so does Ryo, and so do I. Do you?”

“I thought I was the only one!” Iori sighed, relieved. “Quick, what do they tell you? Please tell me I'm not suffering through this alone!”

“Mine tells me to commit suicide,” Eri announced bluntly. “Ryo-san's wants him to cause others pain, and Ritsuko-san's wants her to kill everyone and escape by herself.”

“I have two,” Makoto added. “One of my own voice, and one of my dad's. One of them wants me to die and the other one wants me to kill all of you. It's a tough balance.”

“Then I'm kind of alone,” Iori muttered. “Mine is my own voice. It won't shut up about all the people who have died, and the people who will die, and it's convinced that we'll all die in the end so escape is useless. But it's wrong.”

“Wrong?” Eri echoed. “Y-you have a plan...?!”

“Yeah, we do!” Ai squealed. “I figured it out! We throw big heavy rocks on the path so the gargemons think there are humans around, then we throw smaller rocks into the bushes to distract them and make a run for it!”

“That's brilliant, but does it work?” Eri asked.

“Heck yeah it does!” Ai laughed. “Me and the others tested it!”

“Yay...!”

Makoto settled down on the floor. “OK, we have to take care of something. So far, we know that Ritsuko-san, Ryo, Yayoi, Ai, Eri, Producer, Miki, Iori, Chihaya, Hibiki, and myself are alive. We also know that Yukiho and Azusa-san are dead. Anyone have anything to add?”

“Haruka, Ami, Mami, and possibly Takane are dead too,” Iori answered. “That's all of us, right?”

“Right,” Makoto agreed. “So then, you guys are it?”

“I guess...” Iori suddenly gasped. “Makoto, we're it! We're it! All we have to do now is go back and find the other group, and...a-and all of us can get out of here! All of us!” She laughed gleefully.

Makoto jumped to her feet. “Y-you're right...!” she gasped back. “Hurry, hurry! All of you! Come this way!” Without waiting for the others to follow, Makoto turned and bolted down the hallway. Laughing, Eri and Ai chased her, followed by Iori, then Miki and Producer bringing up the rear.

For the first time in too long, there were smiles on everyone's faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I really need to stop accidentally making people look like pairings in this book. *facepalm*)


	16. Scare 15: Half the Man I Used to Be-Ryo, Ritsuko, Chihaya and Hibiki

“I really hope they're alright,” Ryo said quietly to himself, clinging tightly to Ritsuko's hand. Ritusko nodded.

“Me too, little cousin. Me too,” she agreed. “...this never should have happened.”

“It's alright,” Ryo promised. “Makoto-san is amazingly strong. She'll protect them.”

“You have no idea, kid,” Ritsuko sighed. “This mansion hates the strong. It wants to destroy them. It wants them to be weak. To be fragile. So it does everything in its power to finish them.”

“I hate this mansion,” Hibiki muttered. “...Ritsuko-san, let's head back to that bedroom. It's better to just sit around an' wait for the others to find us. If they wanna go off alone so badly, we'll make 'em come to us!”

“That's a cruel way to think, Ganaha-san,” Chihaya chastised. “We need to keep looking!”

“You're right...” Ryo trailed off. “...Ritsuko-neechan, hang on.”

“What?” Ritsuko pressed.

“The voice.” Ryo narrowed his eyes and stopped walking. “The voice in my head. I hear it whispering.

_It's been a long time, and since the other one is finally gone, I get you all to myself now._

“Forget whispering, actually,” Ryo corrected. “It's talking, so I'll see if I can get information.”

“You sure that's a good idea?” Ritsuko asked warily.

“Unlike some people, I can control it,” Ryo responded evenly. Ritsuko hung her head.

_How cute. You think you can control me,_ the voice cooed.

Ryo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Please tell me where the others are._

_It would be nice to have you kill them all..._

_Please tell me,_ Ryo repeated inwardly.

_They've been found. Go back to the bedroom. You can reunite and wipe them all out._

Ryo grinned. _Thank you._ “Ritsuko-neechan, Makoto-san and Eri-chan found everyone else. We can go back to the bedroom.”

“Really?” Ritsuko gasped excitedly. “Th-that's great! Chihaya, Hibiki, we're going back to the bedroom!”

“Quick, li'l guy!” Hibiki whined, snapping her hands on Ryo's shoulders. “Are Miki an' Takane alive?!”

“I have no idea, and frankly I'm scared to ask,” Ryo replied. “We'll see soon enough.”

Chihaya walked up beside him and paused. “I really hope Haruka is alright,” she murmured.

“And I hope Ai-chan is alright,” Ryo responded. Ritsuko glanced over her shoulder at them.

“Oi, you coming?” she called.

“We'll be right there...” Ryo paused. “...R-Ritsuko-neechan, do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” 

The second the words left Ritsuko's mouth, the earth began to tremble. The whole mansion seemed to shake, and Chihaya fell onto her hands and knees. Ritsuko stumbled and fell back onto her rump. Ryo and Hibiki used each other to balance.

And then Hibiki looked up, and she let out a loud scream. Without thinking, the ponytailed idol shoved Ryo over to Ritsuko and started to step closer herself, but she was stopped when a huge ceiling beam suddenly collapsed from the roof and slammed down into her leg. Chihaya let out a screech as the beam crash into her back. The songstress screamed in pain, but Ritsuko and Ryo realized dully that she was still alive.

There were a few, terrifying seconds when the earthquake continued; Ryo and Ritsuko huddled together, Hibiki tugged uselessly at her broken and trapped leg, and Chihaya moaned in pain. But after those agonizing seconds had passed, there was silence. A heavy, eerie silence that made the group wish someone would scream just so they knew they were alive.

“...is everyone alright?” Ritsuko called.

“R-Ritsuko-san...” Chihaya whimpered. “P-please, my back...”

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes and went towards her. “Hang on. I'm gonna lift it. Hibiki, try to crawl out from under it, alright?”

Hibiki nodded, tears stinging at her eyes.

“Ryo, come help me!”

“Me?” Ryo blinked. “I'm too weak, I can't lift something so heavy...”

“You don't have to. Just help me,” Ritsuko begged. She grunted and tried to lift the beam off of the pair. Hibiki dragged herself forwards, then gave up with a yelp.

“I'm stuck,” she cried.

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes. “Ryo, come help me!” she ordered. “Hang on, guys...”

“Ritsuko-san, I can't...” Chihaya trailed off with a scream. “My back...f-feels like it's breaking...!”

“Hang in there, Chihaya!” Ritsuko begged. She tried again to lift the beam.

Ryo only stared at them. _Ritsuko-neechan...I can't..._

_That's the idea. Why should you help them?_

Ryo flinched. The voice was back.

_You don't need those two. It's funnier to watch them suffer, isn't it?  
Stop it, _ Ryo said calmly in his mind, standing up and walking slowly towards Ritsuko and the others. _They need my help._

_Please, they're not worth your time. You know what you should do? They won't live anyways. Just make their passing faster._

_Instead of helping, why don't you sit on the beam?_

_The extra weight will crush them to bits._

“That's not what I want!” Ryo yelled out loud. He took a hold of the beam and began to lift it upwards, summoning all the strength in his frail body. Ritsuko grinned and heaved the beam as high off the ground as their combined strength would. This time, the height was enough for Hibiki to drag herself out of harm's way. Chihaya reached towards her, willing the sporty idol to come to her and pull her out from under the beam. Hibiki started towards her, but before she could make it, the beam slipped out of Ryo's hands and fell back to the ground. Chihaya screamed in agony, and scarlet blood pooled on the ground from the breaking of her back.

“Ryo!” Ritsuko snapped. “Hold on tighter, we almost had her!”

“I'm sorry, it slipped!” Ryo whined. “Here, let's try again...!”

_Don't bother,_ the voice urged. _Just sit on it. It'll make her die quicker. It's better that way. It's better if they all die._

“Leave me alone!” Ryo gritted his teeth and grabbed onto the beam, tears tugging at his eyes. “Hang on, Chihaya-san! We're almost there!”

Ritsuko gazed at him knowingly for a minute before she began to lift the beam again. Hibiki hopped over to Chihaya and grabbed onto her hands, then began slowly tugging her out of the way of the beam. Ryo and Ritsuko clung stubbornly to the long piece of wood, desperate to keep it off the ground long enough to free Chihaya.

_ You know, if she lives, she'll slow you down. _

The sudden assault almost made Ryo drop the beam.  _ What...? _

_She's near-useless. If you take her along, you'll ever reach the others in time. By the time you get to the other group, everyone you love will be dead._

_That's a lie,_ Ryo protested in his mind, but he was starting to doubt that his protest was valid.

_ In fact, they'll all be dead. All of them. _

_Do you really want to lose them this badly, Akizuki Ryo?_

Ryo's eyes began to lose their previous light, but he quickly shook his head and recovered his thoughts, re-adjusting his grip on the beam to keep it above the ground. Chihaya was almost out. If they dropped the beam now, it would land on her lower back. She'd die from all the breakage. 

_ Isn't that a good thing? You cannot afford to have such a burden along. _

_A burden, huh...?_ Ryo began to loosen his grip. Ritsuko was the only one who would be able to help, but she was too focused on Chihaya and Hibiki to notice.

_ Just drop the beam. _

_Crush her._

_She'll hold you back._

The world seemed to go into slow motion. Ritsuko's shouts of encouragement, Hibiki's yells of pain, Chihaya's loud crying...it all seemed to pass in a blur. Suddenly, all Ryo could think about was Eri. Eri, and her brilliant blue eyes. Eri, and her gentle smile. Eri, and her beautiful, pale skin. And then, thoughts of Eri changed to thoughts of Ai, with her energy and her cute laugh, and the way she always knew just how to cheer everyone up. And when thoughts of Ai had ended, thoughts of Makoto took over—thoughts of her caring gestures, the way she was always there to protect everyone, her beautiful face. And as Ryo thought of them, that trio of people he loved more than anything, his fingers slowly began to slip from the beam, and the young idol didn't even try to re-adjust them.

_ Chihaya-san...will hold us back. _

The beam dropped completely from Ryo's hands, his eyes glazed over as though hypnotized...which really wasn't far off. Ritsuko let out a cry of annoyance and felt the beam drop from her own hands, and the chunk of wood slammed back down into Chihaya's lower back. Chihaya screamed in pain, and Hibiki tumbled to the ground, surprised by the sudden extra weight. Ritsuko glared at Ryo, who had silently started to climb onto the beam.

“What is wrong with you, Ryo?!” Ritsuko shouted. “Get down from there and help us!”

Ryo was silent for a few seconds, hoisting himself up to sit on top of the beam. Chihaya moaned at the extra weight on her back. Ritsuko growled.

“...why should I?” Ryo said at last. His voice sounded mellow and calm, which was odd considering the sounds of death all around him. He slowly laid back across the beam, looking up at the damaged ceiling with his hands folded across his chest. 

“Chihaya is dyin'!” Hibiki screeched. “Whaddaya mean, 'why should I'?!”

“She'll hold us back,” Ryo murmured. “...we need to find the others, don't we?”

“Of course, but...” Ritsuko paused, finally sensing what was going on. “Alright, you ghostly b*tch, get out of my cousin's mind!”

Ryo chuckled. “There's nothing wrong with me, if that's what you're thinking.”

“Will someone...someone, please, I need...” Chihaya trailed off. “R-Ryo-san...”

Ritsuko growled and reached out to grab a hold of Ryo, but he sat up with inhuman speed and managed to avoid her hands. Ritsuko reached out again, but Ryo swung his legs around and kicked her in the chin, then settled back into a lying-down position, a smug look on his face.

“Ryo, come on. This isn't you,” Ritsuko urged, beginning to sound desperate. “Please, get off of there and help me save Chihaya.”

“I don't need her around.” Ryo angled his eyes at Ritsuko for a second, then looked back at the ceiling, his smug look being replaced with a look of disinterest.

“Get that voice out of your head and listen to me!” Ritsuko demanded.

“That sounds boring,” Ryo sighed, closing his eyes.

_ Doesn't it sound boring? Isn't it much more fun this way?  _ the voice in his head laughed.

_ Definitely,  _ Ryo responded gleefully.  _ I'm surprised I never listened to you before. _

_You were depraved, child. The others were holding you back. They all were. They all wanted you to live in suppression._

Chihaya whimpered, her breathing becoming heavier and tears filing her eyes. She looked up at Hibiki, blood dripping past her lips, and parted her mouth as if to speak. What emerged was another small, frightened-sounding whimper. Hibiki got down on her uninjured knee and looked sadly into Chihaya's eyes.

“Ritsuko-san, she's really sufferin',” she muttered softly.

Ritsuko glared at the hypnotized Ryo, who propped himself up on an elbow and glanced down at the writhing Chihaya, smiling slightly.

“What should we do?” Ritsuko asked. “Every time I try to get Ryo off the top, he just avoids me. I can't lift the beam alone, and if you help me no one can pull Chihaya out. She's...she's doomed no matter what we do.”

Chihaya lay her head on the ground, her face frightened and pained. Hibiki stroked her hair gently and leaned down to lay her cheek on Chihaya's. Chihaya sniffled. Ryo giggled.

Ritsuko knelt down beside Chihaya. “...Chihaya, do you...I can go get that katana, I left it leaning against the wall...if you want me to...”

Chihaya was quiet for a few minutes. “...Ritsuko-san, please do.”

Hibiki broke into a loud sob and hugged Chihaya's freed face close to her. Ritsuko nodded sadly and rose to her feet. She shot Ryo a harsh glare and then took off down the hall. Chihaya continued to pant and whimper and scream.

“You're a great friend, Chihaya,” Hibiki whispered into her ear. “You're amazin'. Really. Really...!”

“Thank you, Ganaha-san,” Chihaya whispered back.

“That's almost sweet,” Ryo purred. “It almost makes me want to climb off of here.”

“Get off o' her, ya li'l brat!” Hibiki hissed.

Ryo seemed to consider it. “But I'm so comfortable, and if I get off she'll live, and if she lives I'll never reach my girls in time.”

“Well, Chihaya's one o' MY girls! Now get offa 'er!”

“Sorry, I think I'd rather she stayed that way.”

Hibiki growled at Ryo one last time before returning her attention to Chihaya. Chihaya seemed almost relaxed, but that was likely due to her constant loss of blood rather than her current state of mind. After about ten minutes of waiting, Ritsuko returned with the katana. Chihaya's eyes were closed, her body almost snapped in two, her heart nearly stopped. Ritsuko knelt down in front of her.

“Do you still want me to?” she asked softly.

Chihaya blew out a puff of air through her nose and opened her eyes to look at Ritsuko, her gaze saying she was sick of waiting for death. Ritsuko nodded solemnly.

“Hibiki, I need to ask you to keep away from her neck.”

Hibiki gasped, then hoisted herself onto her hands and glanced down at Chihaya. She seemed to sense that this was what the bluenette songstress wanted, so she looked at Ritsuko and dipped her head, reaching out with one hand to stroke Chihaya's hair gently. Chihaya smiled at her.

Ritsuko took a deep breath. Slowly, she raised the katana over her head, then looked over at Hibiki.

“Close your eyes,” she ordered. Hibiki nodded, let out a choked sob, then looked away to hide her tears, squeezing her eyes shut.

Ritsuko looked down at Chihaya, then brought the katana down, creating a clean slice through Chihaya's neck. Chihaya let her eyes close as the blade cut her last ties to the waking world. Blood splattered from her new wound, and some of it splashed onto the watching Ryo's face. The feeling of the crimson liquid was enough to snap the boy out of his voice-induced trance.

Ryo let out a scream at the sight of the beheaded Chihaya and tumbled off of the beam, half-stumbling and half-crawling over to where the other two were. He stared down at Chihaya, his hands over his mouth and his eyes wide, frantically shaking his head.

“...no...I...I didn't...”

Ritsuko looked over at him. “Good to have you back,” she murmured, a twinge of bitterness in her voice. Ryo started to cry.

“Ritsuko-neechan, I didn't...I wasn't...” He struggled to get the words out.

Ritsuko placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know,” she soothed. “Believe me, I know. ...I know.”

Ryo looked over at Hibiki. “...H-Hibiki-san, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!”

Hibiki just stared down at Chihaya. “...we stayed together...all this time,” she sobbed. “I really thought we were all gonna make it out! Chihaya an' I kept talking about how excited we were to make it outta here! We thought everything would be fine! We thought y'all would have enough control over your voices to avoid hurtin' anyone else! We were gonna go home together!”

Ryo didn't try to speak anymore. Ritsuko pulled him against her and hugged him tight.

“I understand, Ryo,” she whispered. “I understand. It wasn't you.”

“I never meant to...I mean, I wasn't trying to...R-Ritsuko-neechan, what have I done...?!”

“Chihaya would have understood,” Ritsuko assured him. “I promise.”

Hibiki sniffled. “...what do we do now? We just forget about Chihaya an' keep movin'? She deserves better than that!”

“I know,” Ritsuko agreed. “...Hibiki, it's useless. We need to just get back to the bedroom so we can meet up with the others. I'll carry you, OK?”

“I don't wanna leave 'er,” Hibiki wailed. “Please, jus' come find me when ya have everyone else!”

Ritsuko nodded. “Are you sure?”

“I'm positive.”

“Alright.” Ritsuko rose to her feet and dropped the katana by Hibiki's side. “That's in case you get attacked. Don't be afraid to use it. Ryo, come on.”

Hibiki nodded at Ritsuko and lay down again, curling around Chihaya's severed-yet-somehow-serene head. Ryo rose shakily to his feet, then stumbled and collapsed against Ritsuko, still too shaken to stand properly. Sensing this, Ritsuko lifted him into her arms. Ryo leaned tiredly against her chest. Ritsuko smiled sadly at him.

“We'll be back as soon as we can, OK?” she promised Hibiki. Hibiki nodded. Ritsuko drew in a deep breath, then took off down the hall. Soon, she would be with friends. Soon, all the survivors would be together. Soon, they would be reunited.

Soon, they would escape this hell.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Right around here is where I started picking this book up again after leaving it for ages. Can you guys tell? I feel like I should explain The Voices in detail for you like I've done when I've posted this on other sites. But I think you can figure it out. I'm totally open to questions and concerns!)


	17. Scare 16: Bearer of Bad News-Iori, Ai, Eri, Makoto, Producer, Miki and Yayoi

 

“Where exactly are we going again?” Iori asked testily. “Are we just wandering around until we find something?”  
“I faintly heard Ritsuko-san say we were to meet at the bedroom where Yukiho-san died,” Eri answered. “Onee-san and I will lead the way.”

“That reminds Miki, why do you call Makoto-kun 'Onee-san'?” Miki asked curiously.

“Oh, um...” Eri blushed slightly. “It's just...we've been spending a lot of time together, and we got kinda close, and so...”

“Oh. Got it.”

“So...where exactly is this bedroom?” Iori sighed.

“Right at the end of the hall,” Makoto replied. “Look, there it is right there.”

“I can't wait to see Ryo-chan,” Ai gushed. “I've missed him so much...”

“I hope he's alright,” Eri whimpered. “Q-quickly, Ai-san! Let's run over there!”

“I love running!”

The two took off running down the hall. Miki grabbed Makoto in one hand and Producer in the other, then ran after them. Makoto laughed and grabbed onto Iori's hand. Iori clutched onto Yayoi. The group barreled down the hall until they burst through the door.

The first thing Iori noticed when she entered the room was the fact that Chihaya and Hibiki were missing. The next thing she noticed was that Ryo and Ritsuko were crying. She was confused, but decided that whatever happened, Ritsuko and Ryo would tell her about it when they were ready.

“Ryo-chan!” Ai cried, flinging herself on top of her long-lost teammate. Ryo laughed and embraced her.

“Ai-chan, I missed you so much!” he wailed. Ai giggled.

“I thought you were dead,” Eri admitted, moving closer. “I was worried.”

“I was worried about you too,” Ryo replied. “Makoto-san, you're alive too!”

“Where are Chihaya and Hibiki?” Makoto demanded, in no mood for formalities.

Ryo winced. “Hibiki-san is down the hall. She has a broken leg that might get infected, but other than that, she's fine.”

“And Chihaya?” Makoto prompted.

“Dead,” Ritsuko answered without hesitation. “There was an earthquake and Chihaya was crushed under a beam from the ceiling. We tried to save her, but Ryo listened to the voice in his head and sat on the beam. The added weight was too much for me to lift, I couldn't get him off, and if Hibiki helped me lift the beam no one would have been able to get Chihaya. So in order to keep her from suffering, I took my katana and sliced off her head. She died painlessly and instantly.”

The room fell completely silent. In an act of disapproval, Ai crawled off of Ryo and retreated to the opposite corner of the room. Eri hid behind Makoto.

“...I'm sorry,” Ryo said quietly. “I-I never wanted something like that to happen...”

“So you do have a voice,” Iori muttered.

“...yes.”

“Then, Hibiki stayed behind with Chihaya?” Iori confirmed. “Some sort of...final goodbye thing?”

“Exactly.” Ritsuko stood off the bed, Ryo rising solemnly by her side. “We'll take you to her. As soon as we find her...wait, tell me something.”

“Yeah?” Iori pressed.

“I know Chihaya, Azusa, and Yukiho are dead. Who else?”

“Haruka, Ami, Mami, and Takane.”

“So basically...” Ritsuko gasped in joy. “That means we'll all be together once we find Hibiki! We can get out!”

“I know!” Iori cheered. “I never thought I'd be so happy to see so many peasants in one place!”

“Quickly, come this way!” Ritsuko ordered, racing out of the room and down the hall. The group followed her until they came to the place where they'd left Hibiki. True to Ritsuko's word, the young Okinawan was lying beside Chihaya's corpse, which was crushed beneath a fallen ceiling beam. When the others approached, Hibiki's depressed gaze brightened and she laughed.

“You're here!” she cried excitedly.

“Hibiki!” Makoto ran to her side and collapsed beside her, encasing her in a tight hug. “I missed you. Hey, I'll carry you out, OK?”

“Great, thanks,” Hibiki sighed. “...I'm sorry. I let Chihaya die.”

“It's alright,” Makoto soothed, getting onto one knee and sliding one arm under Hibiki's legs. “I know how hard it is to talk someone out of a voice-induced trance.” She slid her other arm under Hibiki's arms and rose to her feet. Hibiki shifted in her arms.

“Is this everyone?” Hibiki asked.

Iori nodded. “It's everyone.”

Hibiki looked over at Miki. “Miki...Miki! Miki, you're alive!”

“Yeah!” Miki laughed. “Miki was worried about you, Hibiki. She's glad you're OK.”

Hibiki's grin suddenly faded. “...then, if this is everyone...”

“That's right.” Iori looked away. “Takane's gone.”

“We don't know for sure,” Producer added quickly. “Yayoi says she went to look for a bathroom and never came back. She might just be missing.”

“Then, we oughta look for 'er!” Hibiki snapped.

“We don't have the time!” Iori shouted. “...we don't...have the time. ...Hibiki, listen. Just half an hour ago, Chihaya was alive and well beside you, right?”

Hibiki's eyes grew sad. She clung tightly to Makoto's shirt. “...right.”

“Well, if we go off and look for Takane, more people will die. It's smarter to just get out of here as soon as possible.”

“I guess you're right.” Hibiki looked at the ceiling. “Well, are we just gonna get outta here, or what?”

“Let's go back to the master bedroom and sleep there,” Producer suggested. “We're all exhausted, and we need all our strength if we want to make it out of here alive. The master bedroom is a bit of a central location, since we've all been there at least once, and it's closest to the exit.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Iori agreed. “Right. Let's go.”

 


	18. Scare 17: A Second Assault-All

 

Ritsuko rolled over on her area of the floor for the eightieth time that night. They had since reached the master bedroom, and everyone had chosen a place for the night. Almost everyone was on the floor, aside from Hibiki, who had been laid on the bed, and Ai, who was next to her. A few people had expressed doubt that they might roll off the bed in the night and be injured, but Ritsuko wasn't worried about that right now. Right now, she was far more worried about herself. Something inside her was pestering her, giving her this feeling, a feeling that told her to cause pain and suffering in others.

The voice was at it again.

For a long time, Ritsuko was able to keep the voice at bay; she had promised herself and the people she loved that she would not let it take over a second time. But in her sleeping state, her conscious was less alert and more susceptible to the voice's attacks. And so it was, that at about four-thirty in the morning, Akizuki Ritsuko rose from the ground, wandered over to Mizutani Eri, and dragged her sleeping figure out into the hallway, taking her katana with her.

Makoto, who had been sleeping curled around Eri, twitched slightly and sat up just in time to see the two vanish into the hall. “...Eri?” she whispered. “...o-oi, Ritsuko-san, where...what are you doing?”

Ritsuko didn't answer. Makoto narrowed her eyes in confusion and followed them.

Eri opened her eyes slowly, befuddled by the feeling of being dragged out of the room. “...Ritsuko-san?”

“Sorry, kid.” Ritsuko glanced over at Eri, her eyes glazed over but still seeping malice. “You chose the wrong voice to ally with.”

“We aren't allies,” Eri insisted. “...a-are you alright, Ritsuko-san?”

“Almost,” Ritsuko hissed, clutching the handle of her katana tightly. She slowly turned to attack Eri with the blade, displaying a wide, horrible grin. “Almost...I'm almost rid of you...”

“R-rid of...” Eri trailed off and her eyes grew wide. “...that's...right. You're the father, and I'm the son. Ritsuko-san is...” She shrank against the floor as the silver blade loomed ever closer. “P-p-please...Ritsuko-san, you can't...you c-can't...”

“Die, b*tch.”

Eri screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. She covered her face with her arms, expecting to feel the katana slice through her chest in seconds. The weapon did make a mark, but not where Eri had expected. The cold sensation of steel slicing through skin ripped through Eri's left shoulder, tearing out a chunk of flesh and releasing a spray of dark red blood. Eri winced, feeling Ritsuko's grip vanish from her shirt, and she dared to crack one eye open. She saw Ritsuko pushed onto the floor, held in place by two strong arms Eri recognized.

Makoto.

“What are you doing?!” Makoto demanded. “I won't let you kill Eri! Not when you've already taken Yukiho from me!”

“It's my job, kid!” Ritsuko spat, shoving Makoto to the side and driving her katana deep into the skin just right of her left shoulder. Makoto let out a small cry. Ritsuko kicked her against the far wall, then turned her attention back to Eri. Eri scrambled back against the wall, using one hand to stop the bleeding in her injured shoulder. Ritsuko laughed and raised her weapon.

“I won't show any mercy, so if you want to live, run!” she ordered, a hint of real concern sneaking into her words. Eri could tell Ritsuko was fighting to regain control of her body.

The former hikikomori rolled to the left just as the blade slashed straight through the spot where she had once been. Struggling to control her nerves, Eri crawled a few inches away and stumbled to her feet, dashing as far away as possible. Ritsuko started after her, teeth bared in disgust, but she was tripped by Makoto, who took the opportunity to jump up and grab hold of Eri. Eri didn't protest as she was heaved into the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind her. Without thinking, the young idol quickly locked the door. Makoto jiggled the doorknob, then let out a breath of relief, forgetting that Ritsuko was still alive and less-than-well. The brown-bunned producer snuck up behind Makoto and grabbed her around the head, flinging her aside. Makoto stumbled, but managed to keep her footing. Ritsuko jiggled the doorknob in frustration until she was knocked aside by Makoto.

Angrily, Ritsuko shoved Makoto off a third time and grabbed onto her neck with the hand that didn't still grip the katana. Makoto drew in a deep breath to store up air before Ritsuko rose to her feet and shoved Makoto against the wall, then lifted her at least a foot off the ground, closing her hand even tighter against her junior's throat. Makoto clutched at her arm with one hand and reached desperately for the katana with the other, occasionally taking in sharp breaths of any air she could manage to get. Ritsuko chuckled and held the katana maddeningly out of reach.

“You're as good as dead already, just give up!” she ordered.

Makoto coughed. “P-please, you think I'm...beaten?!”

“You can't win against me!” Ritsuko roared. “You just can't! Give up now and I might let you live!”

Makoto growled. “Ritsuko-san...”

“I'm not your 'Ritsuko-san' anymore, kid,” Ritsuko hissed. She tightened her grip on Makoto's throat even more and the boyish idol made a choked noise, moving her free hand away from the katana to try and claw Ritsuko's hand off. “My name is Todoruki Isao, father of Todoruki Kazuki. I am the rightful owner of this mansion!”

“Dad! Let go of that girl!” erupted a voice from inside. It was a voice that sounded like Eri's, but Makoto knew it was really Eri's voice that was talking. “I'll just kill this one myself anyways, so you can leave the irrelevant one out of this!”

“You get out of Eri's body!” Makoto cried. She coughed violently, struggling desperately to gulp in more air before she suffocated to death.

“Ritsuko” burst into a loud laugh. “Just forget it!” she shouted. “All of you were doomed from the beginning! Did you really think you were any match for the spirits of this mansion?! You're doomed!”

Makoto narrowed her eyes, feeling the last of her strength slipping away. But it was in this moment of her greatest weakness that she thought of a plan to escape. Summoning all her strength, Makoto sent her dangling foot flying deep into “Ritsuko's” stomach. The sudden force knocked the breath from the possessed woman's body and she released Makoto's throat, clutching at her stomach with her newly-freed hand and coughing. Makoto reached out and snatched the katana from her, angling it at “Ritsuko's” throat. She gulped in air, grateful for the ability to suck in oxygen again.

“Dad?! Dad, I'll get started here in a minute, so stop acting so cruel! Just leave them alone!” “Eri” begged from inside the room.

“I told you to get out of her, you bastard!” Makoto yelled, glaring ominously at “Ritsuko”. “Alright, you b*tch, I've been waiting to do this since I first heard you killed Yukiho. Now just stay still so I can kill you easier!”

“Ritsuko” glared at her and suddenly bowled into Makoto with a roar, knocking her onto her back. Makoto maintained a grip on the katana somehow, but she soon realized the possessed creature on top of her didn't care at all for her stolen blade. Instead, she dug her fingers deep into Makoto's wound and tore her flesh apart, elicting a loud, agonized scream from her writhing victim. “Ritsuko” laughed maniacally and continued to tear the wound deeper and deeper.

“I'm going to get to your heart and rip it right out of your chest!” she laughed. “You miserable human! You never should have come here! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME!”

“I know!” Makoto sobbed.

“Get off of her! This one'll be dead in a minute, so get off!” came “Eri's” voice.

“Ritsuko” ignored her. “I'm going to enjoy drawing the last of your life, kid!”

Makoto took only a second to collect her thoughts before she clung tighter to the katana, then lifted it and brought it slamming into her enemy's side. “Ritsuko” screeched in pain and tumbled to the side. Without pausing to think things through, Makoto hoisted herself onto her hands and knees and finished the job, slashing the katana straight through “Ritsuko's” side. The teenaged producer barely had time for a gasp before her eyes rolled back in her head, proving that she had died. Soon after, a thin string of bluish vapor floated out of her mouth and formed itself into the shape of a middle-aged man. The man, possibly Todoruki Isao himself, grabbed desperately at his throat as though choking, his pupil-less eyes wide in fear, and then seemed to collapse into himself after a few minutes of gasping for air. After a moment, Makoto concluded that he had passed on.

She collapsed back onto her side and rolled onto her back, exhausted and seriously injured. A minute passed before the door to the bedroom opened and Eri emerged, a bright smile on her face, holding hands with another bluish vapor that had formed itself into the shape of a teenaged boy.

_Kazuki._

_Thank you,_ a ghostly voice spoke, emerging from the vapor's mouth. _Because of you, we're all free again. Because you killed my father, all your friends are free._

“Free?” Makoto whispered. “You mean, you're not going to bother us anymore?”

_We won't,_ Kazuki's spirit promised. _We're not evil, honestly. Aside from my father, that is. We've been stuck here even longer than you, is all. We got lonely and bored._

“So you killed us?!” Makoto snapped, trying and failing to sit up. She moaned in pain and was quickly joined by Eri. Eri grabbed onto Makoto's hand, worry clear in her eyes.

_What else were we supposed to do? Even if none of us killed you, my father would have killed you all eventually._

“...Iori's and my voices weren't included in the murder,” Makoto breathed. “Will we keep them?”

_Unfortunately, yes. But they'll be much more friendly now, I promise. They're just little friends we invented to play with us. I am sorry you got stuck with two._

“I guess I forgive you,” Makoto muttered. “It doesn't matter anyways. I'll be dead soon from all this bleeding.”

_I may be able to help with that. I can't stop the pain, but I can close up the injury and stop the bleeding, as a favor._

“Ghosts can do that...?!”

_Some can._ Kazuki's spirit smiled, a gentle smile that made Makoto think that maybe he wasn't so bad. He floated over to the duo and settled into a kneeling position, reaching over to lay a transparent hand on Makoto's open wound. True to his word, the injury miraculously covered up—though Makoto found that Kazuki had been right about something else, too...the pain was still there. When he'd finished, he performed the same procedure on Eri's wound. Eri thanked him with a small nod and a bright smile.

“I'm glad you're all free,” Makoto admitted.

Kazuki closed his eyes and smiled. _Thank you. Now, if that's all, I think I'll pass on._

“You get to choose when you pass on?”

_Now that Dad is dead, I can do whatever I want~._

“That's useful.” Makoto suddenly thought of something. “Wait a second, the gargemons at the gate. Are they still there?”

Kazuki's smile faded. _Sadly, yes. Killing my father only gets rid of the spirit parts of the mansion. The rest is still very dangerous. But as long as you make it to the well and say the chant backwards safely, those of you who are still alive will be just fine._

“That reminds me,” Eri piped up. “What exactly does that mean, 'say the chant backwards'? Do we say the entire thing backwards, or just the phrases in reverse order? Or do we say the words in the chant in reverse order?”

“That's a great—ow—question,” Makoto praised.

Kazuki seemed to think about it. _The words in reverse order should be it. That's what Guren-san told me, and I trust her far more than anyone else._

“Alright. Thank you, Kazuki-san,” Eri said gratefully.

Kazuki's spirit nodded. _Then, this is farewell, humans. I wish you good luck. ...oh yeah, and sorry about your friend there. She was unfortunate enough to be the one to carry my father's voice._

“I wanted to kill her anyways,” Makoto admitted. “...what will happen to those who have died now that you're all free to go?”

_Well...I assume they'll all pass on too. I can send them down as voices, though. They might even be able to stick around when you go back to earth._

“So this isn't earth.”

_Not exactly._

“Well, in that case...” Makoto beamed. “Could you send Yukiho and Haruka to me, Ritsuko to Ryo, Azusa and the twins to Iori, and Takane and Chihaya to Hibiki?”

_That's a lot of names to remember,_ Kazuki complained. _I will tell them, as another favor._

“Thank you so much!” Makoto broke off and coughed. “...ow.”

Kazuki chuckled. _Then, farewell._

“Bye, Kazuki. Thanks for everything.” Makoto grinned. Eri waved at Kazuki's spirit just before the vaporous ghost faded away to nothing, leaving behind only a tranquil sense of accomplishment. Makoto and Eri exchanged a smile, and the hikikomori helped her “sister” to her feet. She let Makoto lean on her for support as the pair crossed into the bedroom. Guren's spirit was there, bidding her farewells to Ryo. As Makoto and Eri watched, the woman spirit faded away, waving as she did. Ryo waved back, then seemed to notice Makoto and Eri and directed his waving at them instead.

“The others are still asleep,” he said quietly. “Ritsuko-neechan is dead, isn't she?”

“Sorry,” Makoto replied. Eri helped her over to Ryo and let her settle onto the floor.

Ryo looked away. “I'll miss her, but I understand it needed to be done.”

“No one else will die here,” Makoto promised. “We're all gonna make it out of here, Ryo.”

“I believe that.” Ryo smiled serenely, seeming very at-peace. “...I believe that, Makoto-san.”

Makoto smiled back. “I'm tired, so let's all sleep together, right here. We can tell everyone what happened in the morning. I left the katana outside, so we should be safe from accidental death.”

“Right...I like that idea,” Ryo admitted. He lowered himself down onto his side, settling into a comfortable position. Makoto lay down next to him, resting her face close to his. Eri cuddled up beside her.

“Goodnight, Eri. Ryo.” Makoto grinned.

“Goodnight, Ryo-san and Onee-san,” Eri yawned.

“Goodnight, Makoto-san...Eri-chan. Sleep well.” Ryo yawned back. “...sweet dreams.”

“I think I will, Ryo. I think I will.”

And just before Makoto drifted completely into sleep, she thought she could hear a familiar voice in her head...

_Sleep well, Makoto-chan. I-I'll be rooting for you, so please dream sweetly tonight._

 

 


	19. Scare 18: Battle Cry-All

 

Iori yawned and sat up, glancing around to make sure everyone was still there. Makoto, Eri, and Ryo were curled around one another, sleeping peacefully. Miki was sleeping snuggled into Producer's chest. Yayoi had grabbed hold of Iori's arm in the night and now kept the forehead girl's hand pressed close to her heart. Hibiki and Ai were mumbling in their sleep on the bed.

But where was Ritsuko?

Curious, Iori focused on the voice in her head and decided to ask it. _Hey, you. Tell me what happened to Ritsuko._

_Ricchan's up here with us now, Iorin. Makochin got all angry and made her dead._

Iori gasped. That voice was not the one she was used to. Not only was it friendly, but...it was _Ami's_.

_Ami?! What happened?! Why are you in my head?!_

_Ara, ara, Iori-chan~. You should learn to be kinder._

Iori wanted to scream. _Azusa-san! What on earth is going on here?!_

“Did you get my present?”

Iori looked over at Makoto, who had apparently just woken up. There was a warm, gentle grin on her face.

“What do you mean?” Iori near sobbed. She hadn't realized she was crying until she heard it come through in her voice.

“Last night, I caught Ritsuko-san trying to kill Eri. I lost control for a few minutes and killed her. When she died, the spirit of the murdered boy's father died with her. That freed the other spirits, and the murdered boy apologized to us, healed Eri and I, and offered to send our friends to us as voices. I had him send you the twins and Azusa. He also sent Yukiho and Haruka to me, Ritsuko to Ryo, and Chihaya and Takane to Hibiki.”

“You did that?” Iori gasped. “Makoto, I...”

“...can't express how grateful you are?” Makoto flashed her a wink. “Iori, we've never really gotten along, but right now, we need to stick together more than anything. If we're gonna get out of here, the best thing to have is hope. And there's no better way to get hope than by getting our friends back. Maybe they can't come back to us in body, but I'm happy just having them back in spirit.”

Iori sniffled and found herself crawling over to Makoto to give her a long embrace. Makoto hugged her back with one arm, suspending herself above the ground with the other.

“Thank you,” Iori breathed. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Iori.”

“What's going on?” Producer asked groggily, gently moving Miki off of himself and sitting up. “Are you two alright? Where's Ritsuko?”

“Ritsuko's dead,” Makoto answered. “Producer, the spirits are free. Kazuki sent our friends to us as voices, and he told us how to escape. We can get out for sure now.”

“Really? How do we escape?” Producer asked quickly.

“Wake everyone up; then I'll tell you,” Makoto ordered.

Producer nodded and shook Miki, who kicked Yayoi, who squealed so loud she woke Eri, who sat up so fast that she woke Ryo, who accidentally whacked Ai in the foot, who smacked Hibiki in the face, who woke up with a snort.

“...that's one way to do it.”

“These chain reactions are a little weird...”

Producer shrugged. “Girls—and Ryo.”

“Thank you,” Ryo called.

“Makoto has something to say.”

Makoto took a deep breath. “Here's a synopsis of what happened last night: Ritsuko's voice completely possessed her and she almost killed Eri and me, so I killed her, therefore killing her voice too. This action freed the other spirits. Kazuki, the boy-spirit, closed up the wounds Eri and I got and sent us our friends as voices, then told us how to escape and passed on.”

“No wonder I kept dreamin' 'bout Chihaya and Takane!” Hibiki gasped.

Makoto nodded. “You're welcome. Now, you all need to pay attention. Once we get to the well past the dirt road, we need to recite the chant with only the words in reverse order. Not the phrases, and don't say every word backwards, just say the words in reverse order. If we do that, we'll definitely escape!”

The room broke into loud cheers. Makoto and Iori grinned the widest of all.

“Who's ready to get out of here?!” Makoto yelled.

“I am!” everyone responded.

“Who's not gonna let anyone else die?!”

“We are!”

“Who's with me?!”

“I am!”

“Then let's GO!”

Rallying the group with a cry, Makoto leapt to her feet and darted out of the room, then stopped and broke into a loud coughing fit. Eri rushed to her side, and for the first time Iori noticed that her left arm was completely limp. She assumed that was from the wound Eri had received the previous night, and that Makoto's wound had been incredibly serious. She felt a pang of worry.

Producer seemed concerned, but he didn't say a word, choosing instead to scoop Hibiki from the bed and carry her out into the hall. Eri and Ryo helped support Makoto on her way towards the exit, and Ai joined up with them. Miki and Yayoi stayed a bit farther back with Iori, and Producer and Hibiki brought up the rear.

All of Iori's fear melted into nothing as she conversed with the twins and Azusa in her mind, feeling comforted by her friends' presence. And for the first time since arriving, she had every confidence that they would all get out alive.

 


	20. Scare 19: Freedom-All

 

“We need to divide into two groups,” Makoto directed. “Those of us who will throw the huge rocks, and those of us who will throw the smaller rocks. You all remember Ai's plan, right?”

“Right!” everyone cheered. Makoto nodded, smiling.

“I'm still strong enough to carry a big rock. Ai, you can help me, right?”

“Uh-huh!” Ai replied. “I may not be super-strong, but I'm strong enough to carry a big rock!”

Makoto nodded again. “Producer and Hibiki, you two are some of the strongest, but you don't need to worry. Hibiki, just let Producer carry you. If you think you can throw a rock from your position, tell me.”

“I can try,” Hibiki offered.

“Then try,” Makoto ordered. She lifted a large-ish rock and handed it to Hibiki. Producer sunk slightly under the added weight, but continued to cradle Hibiki in his arms. The broken-legged idol grunted with the effort and catapulted the rock a few feet away. Makoto nodded approvingly.

“Producer, is that alright with you?” she asked.

“I can handle it,” Producer promised.

“Good.” Makoto looked out over the group. “Iori, Miki, Ryo, and Yayoi, you four will be the small rock flingers. Eri, keep an eye on the gargemons and open the gate. Ai, Hibiki, and I will throw the big rocks. Everyone understand?”

“Yes!” everyone chanted.

“Alright! Let's go!”

The groups ran around to collect the rocks they'd need. Eri remained by the gate, watching the gargemons and trying to assure herself that they would be fine. There was a sense of dread in the air, but she ignored it. They would make it out alive. They would definitely make it out alive.

When all the rocks had been collected (and one had been handed to Hibiki), Eri took a deep breath and opened the gate. Makoto looked around at everyone.

“Hibiki. Throw your rock first. When she's finished, Ai goes next. I'll go last since I can throw the farthest. As soon as Eri reports movement in the gargemons, the rest of you, throw your rocks. Ryo, you go first since you throw the shortest.”

Ryo sighed, but seemed to accept the fact that he was the weakest.

“Yayoi, you'll go next, followed by Miki, then Iori. Try to throw them as far into the bushes as you can. After the gargemons are in the forest, RUN!. It doesn't matter how far they are, just run! Run as fast as you possibly can!”

Yayoi and Ryo raised their hands.

“I know you two can't run very fast, put your hands down.”

They obeyed.

Makoto rubbed her temples with one hand and the bridge of her nose with the other. “Dang it...Producer, Hibiki and I are the only ones strong enough to carry anyone on our own, but Hibiki's leg is broken, Producer has to carry her, and I'm injured. ...Ryo, just stick close to Ai, Eri, and me, and Yayoi, stick with Iori. Try to keep up. If you can't, grab someone's hand and they'll pull you. Just...try not to trip. Please. _Please._ ”

Ryo and Yayoi nodded.

Makoto took a deep breath. “Everyone ready?”

Everyone nodded.

Makoto looked at Hibiki. “Hibiki, go.”

Hibiki nodded. Taking a deep breath, she shoved the rock off her chest and onto the path a few feet in. Makoto nodded approvingly and looked at Ai. Ai grinned and flung her rock onto the path just past Hibiki's.

“The gargemons are starting to move!” Eri reported. Makoto clenched her teeth and threw her rock onto the path past the others. “They're crawling onto the path now!”

“Ryo, now!” Makoto hissed. Ryo blinked, slightly startled, but only allowed a second of hesitation before he threw his little rock into the bushes. The gargemons, who had crawled off their podiums, looked towards the noise. For a brief second, Makoto thought she could see vaporous ghosts of all the people who had died, waving their arms to distract the beasts—but the image quickly vanished. Whether the vision was real or not, the gargemons growled and stalked towards the bushes. Makoto nudged Yayoi, and the ginger flung her rocks farther into the woods. Miki waited until she saw the gargemons poke their heads into the forest, then heaved her rocks as far into the forest as she could. Iori immediately threw her rocks even farther. The gargemons roared and jumped after them, vanishing into the woods.

“Run!” Makoto demanded, grabbing onto Ryo's hand and darting onto the path. Eri quickly joined her and grabbed her arm to provide support. Iori grabbed Yayoi's wrist and ran. Producer, Miki, and Ai took up the rear. The group thundered down the path, desperate to reach the well at the end before the gargemons reached them. The monsters seemed to notice for the first time that there were humans on the path and turned from the forest. They spotted the group of idols (and one staff member) and ran after them. Eri dared to glance over her shoulder and screamed.

“Don't look back!” Makoto ordered, her eyes narrowed. “Just run! Ignore everything! Ignore the sounds of the growling, and your friends far behind you! Just RUN! We'll all make it, so just run!”

Eri gulped and faced forwards again. She heard Yayoi crying, Iori sniffling, and Ai's terrified breathing. But she didn't bother looking back. She had to run, and more importantly, she had to support Makoto.

Makoto suddenly stumbled and broke into a fit of coughing, her movement slowing and a loud moan of pain escaping her lips. Eri clung tighter to her arm and dragged her along.

“Makoto-san, please don't give up yet!” Ryo begged. “We're almost there, see? I can see the well!”

“Th-the well...” Makoto trailed off. “I-I'm trying, but it hurts...Eri, how's your shoulder?”

“It's fine,” Eri promised. “I can't move my arm, but that doesn't matter! Please recover your footing! We can't lose now!”

“I'll help you too,” Ryo offered, grabbing on to Makoto's other arm and hoisting her to her feet. Makoto took a deep breath and closed her eyes, recovering her balance just enough to keep running. Iori and Yayoi had since caught up to them.

“Are you alright?” Iori yelled, trying to be heard above all the noise.

“I'm fine,” Makoto insisted. “We're almost there, you guys! We're gonna make it!”

And it was right as that phrase left her lips that the worst possible sound broke out: a loud, horrified scream.

_No...please, no..._

Makoto squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look back at whoever had been caught. She didn't want to see who it was. She didn't want to see who had been lost. She didn't want to know.

Eri peeked over her shoulder and dropped Makoto's arm in her horror, letting out a bloodcurdling yell.

“AI-SAN, NO!”

Makoto stumbled, but luckily stumbled right into the well. Iori released Yayoi and turned around. Yayoi grabbed the edge of the well just as Miki crashed into it beside her. Producer and Hibiki joined them, Hibiki sobbing loudly into Producer's shirt. Ryo turned around and gasped.

About ten yards away from the well, the three gargemons were hunched over a writhing and screaming body, ripping mercilessly into its flesh and tearing out its eyes and tongue. Eri turned back around and vomited into the well, unable to handle it. She sobbed and wailed and screamed, banging her fists on the stone walls of the well. Ryo slipped his arms around her from behind, trying to offer some comfort. And as Makoto examined all that was left of Hidaka Ai, she felt all former joy fade to nothing.

_We failed._

“We have to do the chant now,” Producer stated seriously, bitterness clear in his voice. “The gargemons are distracted. If we don't do it now, we'll all die.”

“Ai-san is DEAD!” Eri cried. “I-I can't get out of here knowing she isn't coming with me!”

“Eri-chan, there's nothing we can do,” Ryo said quietly. “Please, Producer-san is right. We have to leave now.”

Eri shook her head miserably. Makoto moved closer to her.

“Eri. Kazuki can send her to you as a voice, right?” she soothed softly. “That'll have to be good enough. I know you're angry, and I know you're grieving, but right now there's no time for grief. Please just help us get out of here, and then you can cry all you want. We don't have any time.”

Eri sniffled, then seemed to relax and nodded slowly. She wiped her eyes. Producer took a deep breath.

“Alright, words in reverse order. One, two three...go!”

Summoning all the strength they had left, the group shouted their backwards chant at the top of their lungs. All they wanted was to get out. They had to get out. No matter what, they _would_ get out. And that claim was reinforced when the water of the well swirled out from the hole it had inhabited and caught up all of the survivors in a whirlpool of dark, beautiful water. Iori grabbed hands with Yayoi. Miki clung tightly to Hibiki's arm. Producer held Hibiki as close to himself as possible. Eri grabbed onto Makoto. Ryo held tightly to her. The group held their breath as the great swirl of water brought them deep into the well, just as the gargemons finished their meal and went after them. The group held their breath until the breath was stolen away, and as they were brought deeper and deeper, they couldn't help but feel that for the second time, the entrance and exit of the mansion was the most dangerous part.

 


	21. Epilogue: A Reason to Brag-All

 

When Eri opened her eyes, she was on the deck where they had first entered the mansion. For a minute, she wondered if it had all just been a nightmare, but then she glanced around and found that all those who had died were nowhere to be see. She moaned, her broken arm laying in an awkward position by her side and her working arm clutched around something round and soft.

“Geez, what happened...eh, Eri...?! A-again...?!”

“Huh?” Eri blinked and looked over at a very embarrassed-looking Makoto who had just sat up. Eri noticed for the first time what her hand was grabbing. “I-I'm sorry, Makoto-san...! I-I did it again...!”

Makoto smiled slightly and moved Eri's hand off of her breast. “It's alright, I guess. A bit nostalgic, huh?”

“I guess.” Eri hoisted herself up on her unbroken arm. Makoto slid an arm under her back to hold her up until Eri was nice and situated. “...we...we're alive.”

“Yeah. We're alive.”

Eri giggled. “...we're alive...! That means Ryo-san also...”

“Yup. He's right there on your other side. He's cute when he's unconscious, isn't he?”

Eri looked to her right and spotted Ryo, lying curled in a ball on the ground. Eri smiled and nudged him with her knee. Ryo blinked his eyes open and sat up.

“...Eri-chan, we're...we're alive.”

“Yes.” Eri grinned. “That means...everyone is here!”

She looked around, trying to find the others, and spotted Yayoi lying down beside Iori and Miki curled up not far from them. Hibiki was lying perpendicular to Producer, who was a foot or two away from Miki. They were all here.

_All except Ai-san._

Eri looked down, realizing that now was the perfect time to grieve. She waited for Ryo to sit up, then leaned tiredly on his shoulder. Ryo blushed slightly.

“...Eri-chan?”

“I want Ai-san back,” Eri whimpered. “...Ryo-san, I'm tired, so can I sleep here?”

“I miss her too,” Ryo whispered. “...let's get back to the agency first. Then we can all go to sleep. Does that sound nice?”

“Yeah...it does.” Eri yawned. Ryo stood and helped her to her feet. Eri reached her healthy arm out to Makoto to help her up.

“We should wake the others,” Makoto decided. “Here, this usually works.”

She nudged Iori with her foot. Iori yelped and bolted up, yanking her hand out of Yayoi's grip. Yayoi squeaked loud enough to wake Hibiki, who whacked Producer in the face, who screamed and kicked Miki in the side, who yelped and woke up.

“Yep, that did the trick.”

“Yayoi-san squeals really loudly...”

Iori yawned and rose to her feet. Yayoi and Miki joined her. Producer sat up, moved Hibiki off of him, then stood and scooped her off the ground.

“Well...we're finally out,” Iori sighed. “It's a little...weird. We spent a week in that mansion...” She trailed off with a cry. “A week! We were in that mansion for a week! We won! We WON!”

The idols cheered. It had been horrible, and it had ripped their souls to shreds, and they had cried more than they had ever cried in their lives, but they had won. They had survived that mansion for a week. They were the winners.

Chatting casually, the group headed for 765 Pro to find Jupiter and brag. When they'd finished, they would take Makoto, Eri, and Hibiki to the hospital, and then everyone would go home. They would go home, and try to forget what had happened. They would celebrate their victory.

 

**< >xXxXx<>**

 

Touma looked up from the game of cards he was playing with the other members of Jupiter when the door opened. For some reason, the trio had spent the past week in the 765 Productions studio, waiting for the others to come back. Kuroi had gone with the 765 and 876 idols, so it wasn't as if the group could do any idol work until he got back.

Iori was the first one to come through the door, followed by Makoto, supported on either side by Ryo and Eri, then Yayoi, then Miki, and lastly Producer, who was carrying Hibiki in his arms. The Okinawan idol's leg was bent awkwardly and seemed crushed. It was definitely broken.

“You guys sure took forever,” Touma spat.

“We took a week, just like we said,” Iori snapped. “Congratulations, Jupiter! You lost your bet!”

“Where are the others?” Hokuto asked curiously.

“Where do you think?!” Makoto lashed. “Your stupid challenge got them KILLED. They died back at the mansion.”

“The mansion?” Shouta echoed. “You mean it actually exists?”

“Of course it exists! And it's horrible, and it got most of us killed...” Iori trailed off. “You mean, you've never been there?!”

Shouta looked nervous. “Well, um...no. No we haven't.”

“We were just playing around when we said we had,” Hokuto admitted quietly. “We thought the mansion was just a legend.”

Everyone went silent for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, Iori grabbed the table the boys were sitting at and flipped it onto Touma.

“YOU BASTARDS GOT ALL OF OUR FRIENDS KILLED, YOU FREAKS!” she screamed, tears in her eyes and fury in her voice.

Makoto suddenly appeared behind Hokuto, radiating an aura of evil. Hokuto slowly turned around.

“...hello, Makoto-chan. You look lovely today, as usual.”

“Hokuto-san...Yukiho died in that mansion,” Makoto said in a dark voice, cracking her knuckles threateningly. “...and it's all your fault.”

“...yes, well...”

“...I am going to _KILL_ you.”

“...w-wait a minute, Makoto-chan--”

“JUST DIE ALREADY!” Makoto shouted, sending her fist flying into Hokuto's face. Hokuto flew halfway across the room and Makoto jumped after him. Hokuto squealed and guarded his face, neglecting the important organs in his stomach and chest that Makoto seemed to be deliberately targeting.

“MAKOTO-CHAN...! NOT THE FACE!”

“You three should all just be dead!” Iori screeched, flinging object after object in Touma's general direction. Most of them hit their mark. Shouta whistled casually and tried to move out of the way, but he was intercepted by a very angry Yayoi.

“Shouta-kun.”

“...yes, Yayoi-chan?”

“You're a horrible, disgusting person, and you had better hope you never see us again, because next time I'm at risk of running into you, I'm going to bring a load of heavy books just so I can throw them at you.”

“...that's...a pretty violent threat for you, Yayoi-chan.”

“I hate you very much, Shouta-kun. Because of you, Ami-chan and Mami-chan are dead.”

“...I'm sorry...?”

“You should be!” Iori squealed, throwing a heavy book at Shouta's face. Shouta was struck and he fell to the ground.

“Go, Iori-chan! Hit him with a dictionary!” Yayoi cheered.

Producer sighed. “Well, you know, all three of the presidents died in that mansion too, so you three are out of work now.”

“...wait, what?!” Touma gasped. “You let Kuroi-shachou get killed?!”

“Just shut up!” Makoto ordered, flinging a foot back to strike Touma in the jaw. “It's all your fault, so just shut up!”

“Ow! STOP BEATING US UP ALREADY!”

“You DESERVE it, you son of a b*tch!”

“My mother is not a b*tch, you b*tch!”

“JUST DIE!”

Hibiki grunted in Producer's arms. “As much fun as this is, I kinda wanna get to a hospital, so...”

“Oh yeah.” Producer smiled. “Girls, we should get to a hospital, alright? Go ahead and let the Jupiter boys die on their own.”

“Yes, Producer!” the girls cheered, immediately reverting to their happy personas. Ryo raised his hand, his head bowed.

“Yeah, Ryo?”

“...which of these boys was the most responsible for this challenge?” he asked quietly.

“They're all equally responsible, but if you're going to punch someone, please punch Touma,” Iori told him.

Ryo nodded slowly and walked over to Touma, who had just managed to get the table off of himself. “...Touma-san?”

“What do you want, kid?” Touma spat.

“Ai-san and Ritsuko-neechan both died in that mansion,” Ryo said quietly. “In addition, Yukiho-san, who I had grown very close to, was murdered right in front of me. As if that wasn't bad enough, Makoto-san has a serious injury that may prove fatal, and Eri-chan broke her arm and may have died. Do you understand?”

Touma blinked. “...you're too weak to hit me anyways.”

Instead of answering, Ryo punched Touma in the neck. Touma coughed violently. Satisfied, Ryo turned and stalked back to the others.

“...I hope he chokes and dies. And then, I hope he comes back to life and burns to death, then goes to hell and burns some more.”

“...well. Alright then.”

Ryo nodded slowly and moved over to Eri, obviously seething with rage. Producer sighed.

“Well, since Takagi-san is dead, we'll have to make do with just Kotori-san and me. Ryo, Eri, do you two want to join up with 765 Pro?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Eri confirmed. “Although, Manami-san and Ozaki-san are still alive, so we should go back to them.”

“Maybe they can join up with the staff here and help us out,” Producer suggested. “Since neither of us have a president anymore. We can combine our agencies and be 8765 Pro~.”

“...that's slightly brilliant.”

“Really? Cool.”

The idols and staff member continued chatting casually and headed out the door, Eri and Ryo moving to support the slightly-weakened-by-fury Makoto. They vanished out the door and Producer called an ambulance, partially because he was sick of carrying Hibiki everywhere. And when they had all arrived at the hospital, and Makoto, Eri and Hibiki were being cared for, the blue-haired hikikomori heard her new voice for the first time...

_Congratulations, Eri-chan. You were awesome._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: YAY IT'S OVER AHAHAH <3  
> What did you guys think? Do you think it was good enough?  
> So many callbacks in this ending, right down to the name of the chapter. "A Reason to Brag". "A Reason to Laugh". AHAHAH I'M SO COOL.  
> Just kidding.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading this far...if you read this far. In all honesty, I started writing a companion story starring Kazuki and Guren and featuring the idols joining the former two for a talk show after they die. I'll probably work on that and post it later.  
> BYE GUYS~)


End file.
